I'm In Love With A Superhero
by SailorMoonFanForever
Summary: The title says it all. Mamoru falls in love with Sailor Moon. Usagi falls in love with Mamoru and doesn't know that Mamoru is Tuxedo Kamen. What will happen since she doesn't know? Proving his love with gifts... will that finally be her secret's un-doing?
1. Chapter 1

**_AN: This is yet another new fanfic. Please read and review, they make my day._**

Mamoru stared at his desk full of papers. He'd never be finished all his papers that evening. His boss would get upset with him, again, unless he had an excuse. Mamoru paused trying to think of a good one.

Oh yeah, he could just see it now. ' Sir, I couldn't get my papers done on time, because I'm a superhero, and I frequently have to save the world from destruction.' That would go over great, he thought sarcastically.

Sitting at his desk, he thought about his job. Working for Juuban's medical firm, was always his dream. The actual medical part, not filling out paperwork as he was doing, but he was told that he had to start small.

Just then, he heard a loud scream, followed by several more. He was about to transform into his alter ego, when his office door was slammed down off its hinges.

There, stood a big fat youma with a young worker in its grasp. The youma's big hand over her neck, draining out her energy.

" Let her go you monster! She's an innocent girl!" Mamoru yelled at it.

The youma just grinned and then dropped the girl. But before Mamoru could transform, the youma had _him_ by the neck. Mamoru felt his energy quickly leaving him. He was about to give up, when he saw a bright flash of light, and the silhouette of someone.

" Stop it right now, Slime!" came the voice from the shadow. The figure approached, leaving the shadow, to show who she really was.

" I'm Sailor Moon, Champion of Justice, and in the name of the Moon, I shall punish you!" she yelled taking her fighting stance.

The youma quickly dropped the almost dead Mamoru. Mamoru, gasping for air, turned towards Sailor Moon, the girl that he was in love with. Of course he only saw her during battles, while he was his alter ego. He was always saving her life, but this time she was saving his.

He watched the scene before him, wishing he could help her, but if he did, some how find the energy to transform, she'd know who he really was and he couldn't risk that.

Sailor Moon fought the youma all by herself, and then used her moon tiara to turn it into moon dust. Sailor Moon then turned to Mamoru and raced over to him.

" Are you okay?" she asked softly, as she knelt down next to him.

Mamoru gazed at her soft face. Never before had he seen her so worried about someone she saved. Why was she so concerned? Right now, he lay there as a normal 22 year old, not as the heroic Tuxedo Mask.

Sailor Moon sat there her eyes full of concern. Was he okay? She knew the man, who lay before her. He was the annoying, yet very attractive Mamoru Chiba. He knew her as her civilian form, Usagi Tsukino. But right now she knelt next to him as Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon couldn't believe her luck. She sat alone in the room with the man she'd had a crush on for the longest time. But then again, she had many crushes. There was Tuxedo Kamen as well as the mysterious man in her dreams. Right now she felt unsure of her feelings for them.

" Are you okay?" she asked once again.

He only nodded and slowly sat up. He couldn't believe _his _luck. He was sitting next to Sailor Moon, he most beautiful and strong girl in the world; the girl that he really did love with all his heart. He couldn't believe that she hadn't just left as she usually did, but had actually stayed to make sure he was okay. He had to seize his chance; he knew a chance like this wouldn't come again.

She was about to ask him if he was sure, when he reached over and kissed her. Sailor Moon sat there shocked. Why was Mamoru kissing her? Right, she thought, she was still transformed. That's why. He just had a crush on Sailor Moon, the superhero.

But still she leaned forward to kiss him more. Her first kiss, sweet and meaningful, at least to her. Right now she didn't care for the reason why he was kissing her, just that he was.

But slowly she pulled away, blushing. Mamoru came closer and tried to kiss her again, but she gently put her gloved hand on his lips.

" Mamoru…" she whispered, and then immediately regretted it.

" H…how do you know my name?" he asked backing up a little.

She'd blown it. " I… I…" Sailor Moon stopped talking, as she felt her body tingling. What was happening to her? Why was she feeling so weird all over? She'd have to ask Luna what that was all about when she got home. She'd never felt it before.

" I got to go," she said urgently before jumping to her feet. Not sure of what was happening to herself, she quickly ran out the door and down the deserted hallway.

Panting, she stopped and looked down, wondering why she was so out of breath. She was back into her civilian form, Usagi. For some reason, she had de-transformed without wanting to.

" Come back!" she heard Mamoru calling after her from the other room.

Oh no. If he followed her out into the hall, he'd know her secret. She couldn't have that, no matter how much she had a crush on him. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her Luna Pen.

" Oh Luna Pen, please work, transform me into Sailor Moon," she whispered.

Soon she was back to her Sailor Moon self, and just in the nick of time. Mamoru came rushing to her side. He looked at her with an unreadable expression. Lucky for her, the pen must have worked well and convincible, because he didn't question her.

" You left," he said more then asked, looking at her hurt.

" I really need to leave. Please forgive me Mamo-chan," she said using an endearing nickname, which had come so naturally.

" We shall meet again soon," she said, before jumping out the nearby window, luckily there was a tree there, so she got down fine without her powers.

Mamoru stood there, watching her escape. He so wanted to run after her, but as his civilian form, he'd never catch her. Oh how he loved her. He just wished that he hadn't scared her off with that kiss.

Sighing, he walked back into his office. Grabbing his stuff, he got ready to leave. He had an excuse now. A youma attacking the building and nearly killing him, which he would be dead if Sailor Moon hadn't saved him, was enough to get him out of paperwork for that day. Plus it was getting late.

Sailor Moon ran home. She felt so scared and excited at the same time. She needed to tell someone, but she knew that if she did tell anyone, they would probably just tell her that he'd only kissed her so that he could go and brag that he had to his friends. She didn't want to hear that, she wanted this to remain very special to her.

But that wasn't like Mamoru. He wouldn't, right? He had kissed her because he truly cared right? Sailor Moon shook her head as she continued home. He couldn't possibly. They didn't know each other, not as Mamoru and Sailor Moon.

She felt tears well up in her eyes. It had been her first kiss, it had meant a lot to her. _She _cared for him and it hadn't even meant much to him. She cried as she quickly reached her house, out of breath.

Looking around, she noticed that it was very dark outside. It must have taken her double the time to get home without her powers. She couldn't use the front door, which would get her parents upset and asking questions as why she was out so late.

She'd usually jump into the tree and then into her window. But since she didn't have her real strength as Sailor Moon, she couldn't. But she didn't have a choice did she?

She looked around, to make sure no one was watching, and then she de-transformed into Usagi. Quickly she climbed the tree and then, once on the closest branch, she lounged into her room. Lucky for her, she made it.

Luna, Usagi's cat guardian, got up from her spot on Usagi's bed and ran over to her. Concerned, she prodded her head with her paw. Usagi turned slowly and grinned at the cat.

" Hey Luna," she said in a low voice, barely above a whisper. She didn't want her parents to find out that she'd left the house at such a time.

Luna sighed in relief and then turned her face back to stare at Usagi, as Usagi stood up and started getting ready for bed. Luna jumped back unto the foot of the bed.

" Usagi-chan. Why were you so long? Are you okay? You didn't just jump in the window as usual."

Usagi changed into her pajamas, closed the window, and then closed the lights. She sighed and then got into bed, pulling the covers close to her face. Luna walked over to near her head so that they could talk in above whispers so that her parents wouldn't get suspicious.

" Sorry for being late. I'm fine Luna. Or at least I think I am. I didn't jump into the window like usual, because I had to use the Luna Pen to transform back into Sailor Moon."

" What?" Luna said a little loudly and Usagi shushed her. When they heard nothing from her parents, Usagi explained.

" I don't know what happened. I just de-transformed. I had to think quick, so I used the pen."

" Good job, Usagi-chan. Smart thinking," Luna said proudly.

" Thanks Luna," Usagi grinned. She loved when Luna or others complimented her on her leader and fighting skills. People rarely did that and she usually just got criticism from them. It felt good to be admired.

" Do you know what it could have been that did that to me?"

Luna shook her head. " I'll look into it first thing tomorrow."

" Thanks Luna. Goodnight."

" Goodnight Usagi-chan."

Usagi smiled at her cat and then closed her eyes. She didn't want to think about why she de-transformed. She didn't want to think about why Mamoru kissed her; she just wanted to think about the kiss, that he had in fact kissed her. She wanted to savor every memory she had on that kiss, regardless to its reasons. She slept well that night, dreaming of her love and that special kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**_AN: Thanks to the people who reviewed. Please remember to tell me what you think._**

The next morning Mamoru got up from a wonderful nights sleep. He couldn't help but smile, as he got dressed and ready for the day. He still couldn't believe that he had kissed Sailor Moon. He desperately needed to see his best friend to talk with.

After he got ready, he locked up his apartment and walked downstairs to the parking lot. Opening his car, and getting inside, he replayed the kiss a thousand times in his mind. Driving to the arcade, where his best friend Motoki, worked, was a short drive. Soon he had parked and was walking inside the small establishment.

Mamoru walked inside and took his seat in the front of the arcade, where the stools where. He always sat there, so he could talk with his buddy as he worked. Mamoru waited as Motoki finished up with his customer and then came over to him.

" Hey Mamoru," he greeted his best friend.

" Hi Motoki. A coffee please, oh and a pastry."

Motoki nodded and went to get it. When he returned he couldn't help but notice that Mamoru still had that goofy smile on his face that he'd come in with. Motoki raised an eyebrow as he placed Mamoru's order in front of him.

" What makes you so happy this morning that you can't stop smiling?" he asked lightly.

Mamoru's smile grew even wider. Motoki would go crazy when he found out. Every guy in Tokyo would want to have been him last night. He just couldn't avoid sharing his great news, even if it came across as bragging.

" You probably wouldn't believe me if I told you," Mamoru said taking a sip of coffee and then a bite out of his pastry.

" Try me," Motoki said, smiling as he wiped the countertop.

" Okay. I was working late last night at the hospital, finishing up my paperwork, when the building was attacked by a youma. It grabbed a young worker, and when I tried to help her, it attacked me!"

Motoki gasped and gave him a concerned look and then a quick once over. " Are you okay? You don't look hurt."

Mamoru only nodded as he took another sip of coffee. Motoki then frowned. He wasn't getting it. Why was this making Mamoru so happy? Shouldn't he be in shock still?

" I don't get why you're so happy," Motoki questioned.

" That is because I still haven't told you the best part. The youma had me and I felt myself going very weak. I was about to pass out, I'm sure, when Sailor Moon appeared."

Mamoru paused to look at his best friend's reaction. He was flabbergasted. Mamoru had known that Motoki would react like that. Mamoru only laughed before continuing.

" Sailor Moon saved me and then took care of the youma, all by herself. Then after…"

" Then after… what happened?" Motoki demanded impatiently although he was smiling and was happy for his friend.

" Then we kissed. Oh, man, I think I'm in love!"

Motoki laughed, enjoying this. " You and half on Tokyo. Good luck with that," Motoki teased.

But before Mamoru could answer anything back, a certain blonde appeared out of nowhere and sat down next to Mamoru. She smiled at him mockingly.

" So Mamoru… you got a crush on a superhero?" Usagi said, as she started laughing like crazy, even though her heart was pounding really fast. He loved her? But if Usagi didn't tease him, he might suspect something, wouldn't he?

Mamoru's face blanched. Where had she come from? She had heard him talking about his night with Sailor Moon? Oh, he'd never hear the end of it.

" So what if I do?" he asked nonchalantly.

Usagi grinned and looked at Motoki who just shrugged and then walked away to tend to a new customer. She needed to know some more things. This was perfect. She might actually find out how Mamoru felt about her without revealing just who she was.

" What makes you think you have a chance with her, Baka?"

_With me_, Usagi thought. _What makes you think you have a chance with me? _She blushed as she thought this. Mamoru might actually love her? She wanted to jump up and down, but she restrained herself. She had to act cool and calm.

" Well…" Mamoru drawled. " I've met her on several occasions."

Boy was that an understatement! He saw her almost everyday, saving her from the youmas while she fought. But he couldn't very well say all that to Usagi now could he?

" Bull," Usagi muttered under her breath and soon regretted it. She wasn't supposed to know that he was bluffing and that he hadn't met her on several occasions.

" Oh? And how would an Odango like yourself know?" he asked cockily.

" Don't call me that!" she said getting mad. She hated when he called her that. She desperately tried to think up something, anything that would buy her some time, to figure out what to say.

" Well… why would a super nice and heroic superhero such as Sailor Moon met with you?"

At this, Mamoru bit his lip. He wanted so badly just to prove her wrong, but knew that he better shut up now, before he said something he'd regret later. From her point of view, of course it was ridiculous that he said that he spent time with Sailor Moon. If only she knew that he were Tuxedo Kamen, then she would believe him. Mamoru shook his head and remained silent.

Mamoru knew that he was right. He knew that they spent a lot of time together, and he knew that he was in love with her. He was also sure that she liked him back… at least in one of his forms, if not in both. He didn't understand why she had let him kiss her when he was Mamoru though. If he had been Tuxedo Kamen, then he would understand, but plain Mamoru? That confused him. Plus how did she know his civilian name?

Usagi's hand slowly raised to her lips unknowingly as she thought about her kiss. Mamoru had kissed her. She had kissed him back. Mamoru claimed to love her, at least as Sailor Moon. She had to tell someone. Mamoru hadn't kissed her so that he could brag; he had kissed her because he loved her. But how could he love her when they didn't spend time together? Was it just a fling?

Motoki came back and smiled when he saw Mamoru and Usagi talking civilly. That happened so rarely. He turned to refill Mamoru's coffee cup. Then he stopped and waited to see if his friend wanted to add anything else to his story.

" Yeah know Motoki, she probably thinks I'm just another love sick fan, but it's so much more."

Usagi nearly gasped out loud, it took all her power not to comment. It was so much more? How was that possible? They'd only met that once. Had he been stalking her as Sailor Moon? No, that didn't seem like Mamoru at all. But what other answer was there? Usagi wanted to scream with all this confusion and questions.

Usagi abruptly stood up and walked over to her friends, who had been sitting in the far back corner table all this time. Usually they got there before she did and they just waited for her there, as she talked with Motoki and Mamoru. When she got there, and stood in front of their table, her eyes and mind were elsewhere.

" Meeting at the temple. Now!" she said with force yet quietly, and with that, Usagi took off, not looking back at them, or at Mamoru, or at Motoki.


	3. Chapter 3

**_AN: Sorry for the long wait. This is a short chapter, but atleast it's something. enjoy and please tell me what you think._**

Within not too long of Usagi's impromptu meeting request, the girls got up and walked quickly to the temple. They found Usagi sitting on the top of the stairs next the temple doors. Rei quickly opened the door and let everyone in. Both her grandfather and Yuuichirou were gone for the weekend, so the senshi were all alone to chat and discuss the problem that had come up. Once inside and all seated, Ami spoke up.

" Usagi-chan? What is wrong? Why did you call this impromptu meeting?"

Usagi just smiled at her friends. She felt as though she were floating on a cloud. " I'm fine minna. I just needed to talk with you all."

The senshi looked at their leader and then took deep breaths. " Usagi! You made it sound as if it were really important," Rei said harshly.

" Gomen Rei. I have really big news."

" What is it?" Makoto asked.

Usagi started grinning from ear to ear. She couldn't help it. She felt so alive, so happy. Like nothing right now could make her sad or unhappy.

" Well… I was talking with Mamo-chan…"

Usagi was cut off by four loud 'what's!' as four pairs of eyes landed on her, they all stared in confusion. Since when did she call Mamoru, Mamo-chan? When Usagi realized that she had used his name in a term of endearment she blushed.

" Yes… Mamo-chan. The nickname seems fitting now that I found out that he is in love with me."

" In love!?!" screeched the four girls in unison.

" Yes. Well after he kissed me, things sped up real fast."

" He kissed you?" Minako demanded. " Usagi-chan you've been holding out on me," she said as she playfully attacked her best friend.

" Sorry you guys, it just happened last night. You see there was a youma at his work, so I went to help him. After I took care of the youma, he kissed me. Then this morning, I heard him telling Motoki that he was in love with Sailor Moon. Isn't this great?"

The girls just sat and tried to take everything in. So much had happened so fast. They all had different questions that they wanted to ask, but none of them wanted to hurt Usagi's feelings or ruin this special moment for her.

Makoto was the first to speak up, being the most courageous one. " Was it your first kiss, Usagi-chan?" Usagi nodded.

" You fought the youma all by yourself, Usagi. That is very impressive," Ami congratulated.

" I'm glad your so happy, Usagi. He deserves to be with you, if you both feel so strongly about this," Rei forced herself to say. After all she and Mamoru had dated a few times, but nothing had ever really happened between them.

" What about Tuxedo Kamen?" asked Minako in a soft voice.

" I haven't thought about that. I guess nothing; he never really has shown his affections anyways, other than protecting me. Mamoru loves me," Usagi said blissfully.

" Just be careful Usagi-chan," said Ami. " Mamoru doesn't and can't find out that you are Sailor Moon. The only time I suggest you talk to him about this, is when your Sailor Moon."

" I know Ami-chan, don't worry. I'll be careful. I was thinking of finding out where he lives and then going to see him tonight to talk."

Minako squealed. " Aww… that would be so romantic."

Usagi smiled and then suddenly got up. " I need to plan this… maybe I'll ask Motoki for Mamoru's address."

Ami shook her head. " If you ask, he'll ask why. You won't have a good reason. He might get suspicious."

Rei nodded. " I agree with Ami-chan. I'll go talk with Motoki. I can get his address since he knows Mamoru and me went out a few times. Sorry, Usagi, that I don't know where he lives myself, but Mamoru never showed me his place."

"Thanks, Rei-chan. That means a lot to me."

Usagi smiled at her friend, glad that she was helping. Most of the time her and Rei just fought and got mad at each other, but this showed that Rei really did care, regardless how she usually acted.

Rei got up and walked to the door. " No problem. How about we go now?"

" Good idea."

The two girls quickly left the temple and then walked to the arcade. When they reached the arcade, Motoki gave them a funny look. Nonetheless, he smiled as they approached him.

" Hey girls. Why are you guys back? Didn't you just leave not too long ago?"

" Hi Motoki," the girls said as they sat down in front of him.

" Actually, we came back, because I forgot to ask you something. Can you give me Mamoru's address? I have something I need to send him."

Motoki looked up from wiping the table and held her gaze for a second.

" Can't you give it to him the next time you see him here?"

Usagi nearly groaned out loud as she realized that they were caught. Of course, why couldn't they? She knew that this wasn't working. She was about to give up when Rei smiled politely.

" It's a surprise. Please Motoki?"

Motoki nodded and reached over to take a piece of paper from behind the counter. He wrote down the address and then quickly explained how to get there. The girls thanked him and then they were off once again. Rei and Usagi walked to Usagi's house and then they parted. Usagi thanked Rei once more and then she went inside her house. She couldn't wait for tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

Usagi paced back and forth in the hallway near the living room. She wanted so badly to leave the house and go to Mamoru's, but she knew she couldn't. She had to wait until her family went to bed to sneak out of the house.

" Usagi! Stop pacing will you? You're distracting me," her father said rather annoyed, as he quickly refocused himself to the TV show he was watching.

" Gomen, Daddy," Usagi said politely and then went to see her mother in the kitchen.

Her mother smiled as she entered the room. Usagi went over to where she stood at the sink and offered to help with the supper dishes. Usagi didn't like doing chores all that much, but she needed to do something to calm herself and to try and forget about the night she had planned ahead. This way she was doing that and helping out her mother. Who knows, she might even get a manga for her hard efforts. Her mother thanked her and then walked out of the room to join her father in the living room.

It was just after nine when Usagi's bother, Sammy, went to bed. Usagi sighed and tried not to let her excitement show. Just two more let to go, and then she was free to see her love. Love, Usagi thought to herself but quickly shook it off. It wasn't time to think about that. Not yet.

About an hour later, her parents went to bed wishing her a goodnight's sleep and told her not to stay up too late. Usagi agreed, lying her them, and told them that she wouldn't be up for much longer. She hated lying, but felt she had to do this. It wasn't like she could see Mamoru during the day.

Usagi quickly got dressed in her jacket and left the house. After a few minutes of quick paced walking, she ducked into an alleyway and transformed. After she had became Sailor Moon, she quickly ran to her destination.

As she reached the building, she wondered how she would do this. She couldn't very well walk into the apartment building's lobby and up to his floor. No. She needed a way to get to his apartment unnoticed.

As she checked out the building, she saw that Mamoru's apartment had a balcony. Yes. That would do just fine. She quickly jumped unto the balcony and tried to open the door. It was suck.

Mamoru rolled over in bed, as he was awoken by a noise coming from his balcony. He had just fallen asleep too. Thinking it was a robber or maybe a youma, he braced himself. Grabbing his robe, he walked quietly to the door; he opened it and grabbed whatever it was at the door. It was dark, and he could barely see the person. He had come to the conclusion that it was in fact a person, only because the figure he'd grabbed hadn't attacked him.

He heard a soft whimper and then realized that the flesh that he held tightly was soft and warm. It clearly was the arm of a girl. He quickly dropped her arm and then went to turn on the lights. The room quickly lit and the dark figure illuminated. Mamoru let out a loud gasp at who he saw.

" Sailor Moon," he gasped out in shock. What was she doing here in his apartment, at this time? Plus how did she even know where he lived? What else did she know?

Sailor Moon stepped closer to Mamoru and smiled. " I had to see you again. After what happened… you know."

Mamoru nodded. Regaining his composure, he motioned towards the couch.

" Please sit." 

Sailor Moon graciously sat down, Mamoru taking the seat next to her. She couldn't help but blush at him as she saw that he was wearing a black silk robe. He looked so good. The two went silent for a few minutes, before Sailor Moon broke the silence.

" Sorry for coming here so late, I had to wait until my parents fell asleep."

After she'd said it, she quickly covered her mouth with her gloved hand. She shouldn't have said that. Now he knew that she lived with her parent's, meaning most likely she was a minor. Too many slips like that wasn't good, she'd have to be more careful in the future.

" Oh okay," was all Mamoru said, before there was an uncomfortable silence again.

" Mamoru. I need to ask you something. Why did you kiss me last night?"

Mamoru's face turned to face hers and blushed. That was an awkward question. Why had he kissed her? Well he loved her, that's why, but he couldn't tell her that, could he? Maybe he should, that was the only way he could justify his actions. But then he might scare her off. He sighed and decided not to say that.

Sailor Moon looked down dejectedly, avoiding eye contact. " You probably only kissed me because you wanted to tell your friends you did… although you did say…" she quickly covered her mouth again. She wasn't supposed to know that as Sailor Moon, only as Usagi.

Mamoru moved closer to her. " That's not it Sailor Moon," he paused and then remembered what she had just said. " What did I say?"

She looked up and gently shook her head. " I just heard from a source that you said something else about me," she blushed as she remembered.

She couldn't very well not say it now, she had already leaked it out. She had to follow through. Maybe she'd at least get some answers this way.

A source? Mamoru pondered about that. He'd only ever talked to Motoki about this, and he knew that his best friend would never tell anyone, let alone THAT someone.

" Usagi," he murmured as he realized that it had been her who had told Sailor Moon about what he'd told Motoki. Blasted girl. Now he would have to explain more.

" Yes," Sailor Moon answered to her name and looked at Mamoru for a second before realizing that she was still Sailor Moon.

She nearly gasped. But he didn't seem to be shell-shocked, just in thought. Maybe he was just saying her name in whatever he was talking about. What was he talking about? Sailor Moon forgot for a second. Oh right. Her source.

" I mean, yes that was her," she gracefully recovered from her mistake.

Mamoru didn't seem to notice he just nodded. He looked over at her and reached for her hand. He gently held it between them. He smiled gently at her shocked face as he did so.

" I meant every word though. I am in love with you."

Sailor Moon blushed. " But… but we just shared one kiss, how is that possible? Surely you must be joking?"

Mamoru shook his head. " I'll prove it to you, I promise."

Sailor Moon sighed dreamily as she rested her head on his shoulder. She wished and hoped that he was telling the truth, and she couldn't wait to see what he'd try to do to win her heart. 


	5. Chapter 5

Usagi woke up the next morning with a stomach full of nerves. She couldn't help but hope that Mamoru was telling the truth last night when he said that he'd prove his love to her, well not her, Sailor Moon, but still, it was so exciting. She wondered what exactly he would try and do.

Usagi got up and started getting ready for school. She had just finished getting ready, when she heard her mother call her from downstairs to hurry up. Racing downstairs, she quickly picked up her lunch and then rushed out the door. As she raced down the street towards her school, she ran into Mamoru. Literary.

" Sorry Mamoru," she said softly as she looked up at him.

" Odango? No bitter words for me?"

Mamoru stepped back and looked at her strangely. She had no mean words to say to him? Where was the real Usagi, the one who always fought with him? Something was different about her. The almost hatred in her eyes was gone, replaced with affection? No, that couldn't be right.

" Not today," she said with a smile. " I'm late for school though, see you later Mamoru."

" Ok…" he said confused and shocked, as he watched her quickly dart pass him and run down the street.

Usagi got to class, just a few minutes after class had started. She quickly sat down and hoped that her teacher wouldn't say anything. But unfortunately that wasn't the case. Ms. Haruna glared at her and walked up to her desk.

" Usagi! You're late for the second time this week! And it is only Tuesday!"

" Sorry Ms. H. I'll try harder next time."

" Yes well, you still have a detention after school today for being late."

" Yes Ms. Haruna."

It was during second period, when Usagi felt her communicator buzz, in her bag, which was on her lap. She looked up at her teacher and raised her hand. After a few minutes, Ms. Haruna answered her.

" Yes Usagi."

" May I please go to the bathroom?"

" After being late for class this morning. I think not," Miss. Haruna said harshly.

Usagi looked at her communicator, which was now out of her bag. Venus' planet flashed, meaning she was trying to contact the senshi. It could be an emergency that she was needed in.

" But Ms. H, I got to go!" Usagi whined.

" That is enough!" Ms. Haruna said loudly before turning around and writing something on the blackboard.

Usagi sighed as she grabbed her books, bag, and stood up. She couldn't believe what she was doing. She'd get in big trouble for walking out of class, but she didn't really have a choice. Her other senshi were going to get out of class one way or another too right?

She glanced back at her teacher, who had now turned around and was demanding to know why Usagi was standing. Then she quickly exited the room. Taking a deep breath, once she was outside, she hurried to the bathroom. Once in a stall and was sure that there was no others in the room, she opened her communicator. Minako's face appeared on the screen.

" Usagi! Finally! There is a youma at the park! I need some back-up."

Usagi nodded into the screen. " Of course. Be there in a second Minako-chan!"

She closed the communicator and then ran out of the bathroom. Running down the hall, only stopping to drop her stuff in her locker, she quickly exited the school. Lucky for her and her Minako, the park was just a few minutes away. She reached the park within minutes and quickly transformed when she saw that no one was looking. Running to a, now Sailor Venus, she helped her friend fight the youma.

" Venus Crescent Beam!" Venus yelled as she attacked the youma. It only staggered a little before trying to attack them again.

" Moon Tiara Magic!" Sailor Moon yelled as she shot her tiara at it. Once again nothing seemed to hurt it.

" We can't kill it!" Venus yelled in distress.

" Don't lose hope Sailor Venus!" a familiar voice said from high above. The two senshi looked up to find the one and only Tuxedo Kamen in a tree.

" Find the power you need inside and attack as one!" he guided and encouraged.

" Right!" the two said in unison.

The two then concentrated and attacked as one. Sailor Moon threw her tiara into the air and Venus coated it with her Crescent Beam attack. The tiara hit the youma right in the heart and it slowly died, soon being nothing more than a pile of moon dust.

" Great job, Sailor Moon! Sailor Venus!" said Tuxedo Kamen as he jumped down and walked towards them. The two shocked girls stood still as he approached, wondering why he was coming down only then.

" Sailor Moon," he said in his husky voice as reached them. " This is for you." He handed her a letter.

Sailor Moon looked up at him in question. " I don't understand. What is it?"

" I don't know. A close friend of mine, Mamoru, gave it to me to give to you."

" Mamoru knows you?" Sailor Moon asked incredulously. A somewhat jerk like Mamoru knew the always-dashing Tuxedo Kamen? And more than that, they were close friends?

" Yes. He asked me to give this to you, since he was sure I'd see you before he did."

" Thank you, Tuxedo Kamen."

And with that Tuxedo Kamen jumped up into the air and flew away. Sailor Moon sighed softly and then turned to Venus. They giggled and then quickly de-transformed, when no one was near them. Sitting down on a park bench, the two talked.

" How did you know the youma was here?" Usagi asked, holding her unopened letter on her lap.

" I was running late for school, and then I saw it. How did you get out of class?"

Usagi sighed as she remembered. " I sort of walked out of class…" she mumbled and looked at Minako. " I thought you might be in danger."

Minako reached over and hugged her best friend. " Thanks Usagi, you really are the best leader! You put your senshi and friends first!"

Usagi grinned, suddenly feeling better about her actions. " I'll probably be getting a phone call at home, but I had to do it."

Minako smiled and then suddenly got up. Looking at her watch she looked excited. " It's almost lunchtime, it's too late to go to school now. Why not just skip today? We are already in trouble for being so late and walking out of class, what is the damage for a few more hours?"

Usagi nodded. " Let's go to the arcade."

" Great idea. We can play the new Sailor V game," Minako said, grinning from ear to ear.

Usagi smiled back and nodded as the two started walking to the arcade. The arcade wasn't a very long walk, and they soon were there. As they walked inside, Motoki greeted them with a confused look.

" Hi Motoki!" the girls chorused.

" Aren't you supposed to be in school?" he asked as he looked at his watch.

The two girls giggled. " Yes Motoki-chan, but we sort of skipped today," said Minako trying not to giggle anymore and act mature.

Usagi went to their usual booth and sat down. Minako flirted a little more with Motoki and then joined Usagi at the booth with two giant chocolate milkshakes. Minako looked at the note still in Usagi's hands and motioned for her to open it. Usagi sighed, protested a bit, and than she gave in and opened it, the contents shocking her with pleasure.


	6. Chapter 6

Usagi smiled brightly as she read it. It was a short letter from Mamoru, telling her that he was going to prove his love for her and that he was starting by playing this game of romantic clues. It explained how to play. There would be a destination on the back of this card and all the ones in the future. Once she reached the destination, there would be a gift along with another note. They were in hidden places, so people wouldn't steal them; also some were at stores or businesses. He also said that he'd be monitoring them as she went along. That was how simple it was.

Usagi giggled lightly and showed Minako, who had a similar effect. The two smiled in a romantic daze. Usagi came out of her daze, as she remembered the game. How much she wanted to play it right away. But what was stopping her? Nothing really, she was still supposed to be in school, so she couldn't go home.

Usagi grabbed Minako by the arm and then dragged her out of the arcade. Once outside, the two went into a nearby alley and transformed. They needed to be in Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus form for the game of course; otherwise their secret identities would be ruined.

Sailor Moon clutched her first clue and turned it over to the other side. It read **The Crown**. She grinned at Venus and then started walking back to where they had just been. Sailor Moon opened the door and walked inside, Venus close behind.

She didn't really like all the publicity and talking with civilians, to her it seemed risky. But she wanted to play this game; she needed to. To find out if Mamoru really did care for her, and was taking all this time and money to show her that he did.

" Hello there," Sailor Moon started, talking with Motoki, who seemed very nervous, nervous in a good way though. " I'm supposed to have package or letter here?"

Motoki nodded once and then quickly got the present from behind the counter. He quickly handed it to her and blushed. " I'm a big fan, Sailor Moon. Sailor Venus."

The girls smiled and thanked him before exiting quickly with the gift. They jumped up unto the arcade's rooftop and sat down. Wanting some privacy from any nosy fans. Sailor Moon opened the box to find a dozen red roses, and another letter. She held up the roses and smelt their beautiful scent. After enjoying it, she passed them to Venus and opened the letter. It was a short one this time. It read:

**_Beautiful Sailor Moon, _**

****

**_By now you should know that I'm not fooling with you, and that I truly love you. These roses, be only a small token of my affections, aren't half as pretty as you are. _**

****

**_Forever In Love With You, _**

****

**_ Your Mamo-chan _**

****

Sailor Moon blushed, taking in the romantic phrase. Sighing in wonder she closed her eyes. Venus giggled as she grabbed the note and read it. She sighed as well after reading it.

" Oh Usagi-chan," she said softly so that just she heard. " You're so lucky. Mamoru is your prince charming!"

Sailor Moon nodded still flushed a little. " He is very romantic."

" Did he give another location?"

Sailor Moon turned the letter over. There was a small message instead of another location. It told her that her next clue would be only released the next day. It told her to be at the park's big oak tree at four the next day to receive her next gift. He told her, that for this gift, he would have to make sure she got it, therefore telling her the exact time to be there.

Sailor Moon quickly told Venus. The two stared at it for a little while, before they got down and walked to the temple. They would have to fill in the other senshi about all this. Sailor Moon couldn't wait to see the looks on their faces as she told them about the cards and the most beautiful roses she had ever seen.

Once Sailor Moon and Venus got near the temple, they de-transformed. Usagi took out her communicator, punched a button, and then waited for someone to respond. Within seconds all the girl's faces appeared on the small screen next to their given planets.

" Girls meet me and Minako-chan at the temple, instead of the arcade, we need to talk more privately."

The girls nodded and then left the communicator. Not too long after, the girls all arrived and they went inside to talk. Luna, who had been worried about Usagi, when she didn't show up at the arcade as usual, had tried the temple and found them there.

" You guys…" Usagi started, unsure of what to say, once they were all seated. Minako, who sat next to her on the floor, gave her an encouraging nod.

" Well… I guess I should start at the beginning… today during second period there was an attack, as you guys know… wait why didn't you guys show?" she asked losing her concentration. The three senshi looked at her guiltily.

" I was writing a really important math exam," Ami defended, but looked ashamed. " I thought you guys would be able to handle it."

" I was in gym class," Makoto said in an angry voice. " Stupid gym clothes with no pockets. I left it in my locker."

" I see… and you Rei?" Usagi asked, getting slightly mad at her senshi. She had after all left class and was going to be in a lot of trouble for it.

" My teacher grabbed it as soon as it buzzed. I swear she has super hearing, I mean who hears a low buzz?"

Usagi looked at them disappointed, but tried not to show that she was mad. After all they did have good reasons. Maybe Usagi shouldn't have left class, but then again if she hadn't, Minako would have been on her own.

" Well… I got Minako's message and got to the park in time," she said, conveniently leaving out how she had left class. " We fought the youma with Tuxedo Kamen's help, well with his encouraging words."

" But Usagi…" Ami started. " Who did _you _get out of class?"

" Does it matter," Usagi answered her sharply. " No one else would have been there to help Minako. So I just left. I thought it was important since it was during school hours. I'm glad I did. Minako needed help!"

" You just left? Oh Usagi, you'll get in so much trouble," Luna reprimanded and the girls looked at her disappointment.

" Couldn't you have thought of a better plan Odango?" Rei said bitterly.

" Why isn't anyone just happy that I did what was right? I'm tired of everyone nagging me for everything!"

The girls quickly apologized and then went silent. Usagi sighed as she realized what she had just said. " Sorry you guys. I just tried to do my best there. Ms. H. wouldn't let me out of the room, what else was I supposed to do?"

" We understand, Usagi-chan," Makoto said and then smiled. " You did the right thing."

Usagi smiled. " Wait! I still haven't told you the best news! After the battle, Tuxedo Kamen gave me this card. He said that Mamoru had given it to him to give to me. Can you believe it? Mamoru knows Tuxedo Kamen."

The girls agreed with her that it was weird and then quickly asked what the letter said. Usagi showed them the letter and then told them about the second letter and the roses, which she had still with her.

" That's so sweet," Makoto said, and the rest of the girls nodded.

Usagi then quickly finished up there and then went home. She couldn't wait until tomorrow. She wanted to get her next gift so bad; the curiosity of it all was killing her. She knew that the gift would be another wonderful thing.


	7. Chapter 7

Usagi walked into her house and quietly closed the door behind her. As she turned around, she saw both her parents staring at her with their arms crossed and strict faces on. They pointed to the couch. Usagi nodded and quickly did as she was told.

" Usagi Tsukino!" her mother scolded with disappointment.

" How could you even think about walking out of class like you did?" her father demanded.

Usagi sighed deeply. Now was the time that she had to deal with the consequences of her actions. She couldn't very well tell her parents the truth. That she'd left to help her senshi fight. She'd hid it all these years, why start telling them the truth now?

" I umm…" Usagi started in a low voice, quickly trying to think up a story. But this time she couldn't think of any. Why would a person walk out of class? She had never before, so she had no idea what to say. She sighed and remained silent, waiting for her punishment.

" Well then," her father continued. " You're grounded for the rest of this week, which means no television, and phone. Also, I want you home right after school every day until Friday. Is that clear?"

Usagi wanted to cry. She had to be at the park the next day after school, to get her next gift from Mamoru. She had to be there. She had been so looking forward to it. She couldn't miss it.

" But Dad, I… I had plans," Usagi said close to tears.

" Well consider them canceled. My word is final."

Usagi sat there as her father and mother left the room. She cried softly for a few minutes before running upstairs to her bedroom. Closing the door behind herself, she jumped unto her bed and cried herself to sleep without any supper. She had come to the decision that the next afternoon, she'd see Mamoru no matter what, even if that meant disobeying her parents once more. This was just too special to pass up.

The next day, Usagi went to school as usual and after that, she went to the park, to meet Mamoru, or at least get her next gift. She was so nervous. She couldn't believe that she was totally disobeying her parent's direct order.

Usagi sighed and looked at her watch. It was only a few minutes before the time that Mamoru had told her to be there for. She quietly folded her hands on her lap and waited on the park bench, not too far from the oak tree.

A few minutes later, Mamoru appeared from the street, and walked towards her, but his eyes elsewhere. Usagi jumped up and walked over to him. She was happy to see him. He had been so romantic to her lately. She couldn't wait to get her next gift.

" Mamoru!" she said in a friendly voice as she reached him. He stopped looking around and momentarily looked at her.

" Odango," he stated plainly, before searching for someone again.

Usagi's smile faded at his harshness. He didn't care that she was there, but why? Didn't he love her? Usagi briefly looked down at her shoes and realized the reason, he wasn't acting so kindly towards her. In her nervousness of meeting him again, and also the fear that she had disobeyed her parents, she had forgotten to transform into Sailor Moon.

" Crap!" she muttered under her breath. Mamoru turned his attention back to her when she said this.

" What?" he asked.

Usagi blushed. " Oh nothing… are you meeting someone here?" she asked coyly.

Mamoru's face turned slightly red as he nodded. He looked at his watch. It was now a few minutes after five. " She's late though."

" Who is?" Usagi asked, of course already knowing the answer, but playing it dumb.

" You wouldn't believe me if I told you," he said looking right at her.

" Come on. Try me."

" Fine. I'm meeting Sailor Moon here… we are almost at the 'going out' point in our relationship."

Mamoru stared at her and waited for her mocking, or her laughter, but neither came. Usagi just blushed. He didn't understand why she hadn't said anything mean to him, that was their usual way, and this was a definite good reason to mock.

" I see. Well I really got to run. I'm also meeting someone… bye!" Usagi said quickly, and running off before Mamoru could ask who she was meeting.

Running down the street, she turned into an alley to transform. Then, she quickly returned to the park. She hoped that Mamoru wouldn't be mad that she was late. Stupid her, she'd forgotten to transform earlier; she mentally berated herself.

Running up to him, she smiled. " I'm so sorry I was late. I ran into… a friend, and got delayed."

Mamoru smiled at her. " No problem. For you I'd wait forever."

Sailor Moon blushed. " I'm glad so. I wouldn't miss being here for the world."

Mamoru's face shone as his smile grew even larger. The two stood under the big oak tree, just staring at each other, neither saying anything. When Sailor Moon could no longer take the curiosity of what the small box he was holding was, she broke the silence.

" So… what's in the box?" she asked shyly, looking at it and then up into his blue eyes.

" Oh, right. Here," he said, handing the small black box, with a small pink ribbon, to her.

Sailor Moon carefully opened it. Inside was a beautiful pink choker with a small red rose. She looked back up at him, and then quickly reached out and hugged him, taking him completely by surprise. He quickly hugged her back though before she pulled away.

" I love it! Thank you so much," she gushed.

" Your welcome. Here let me."

Mamoru walked behind her and gently took off her choker that she already had on. Handing it to her, he put on the new one. Sailor Moon felt a shiver go down her spine as he touched her skin. He all too soon pulled away and faced her.

" You look beautiful," he said looking into her eyes.

Sailor Moon felt her face turn a bright pink as she blushed. " Thanks…" she said her voice trailing.

Mamoru stepped a step closer and held her gloved hands in his. Their eyes locked and he slowly lowered his head. Their faces were only a few centimeters away when he paused as if in question if she minded. When she didn't pull away, he closed the distance and claimed her lips. Every so gently, he kissed her, and she felt herself melt into his arms. She smiled into the kiss as he held her in his strong arms.

In the back of her head, she heard a camera snap. Thinking that it was just a tourist in town taking pictures of the buildings, she didn't think anything of it, and kissed Mamoru back. Seconds later, Mamoru stepped back and smiled down at her.

" Will you go out with me?" he asked softly.

He thought it was a reasonable question now, since he'd sent her cards and roses and bought her a necklace. Plus they'd already kissed twice. It wasn't that much of a stretch was it?

Sailor Moon smiled at him. " Of course. I mean…" she paused and looked down at her red boots. Thinking hard on what to say. Mamoru gently pulled her face to look up. His eyes searching her face for what she was thinking.

" I would love to go out with you, Mamoru… but I honestly don't know how to. The media would constantly be around. Your life would become too public. I mean I'm surprised that they haven't come yet."

" I wouldn't mind, if that meant going out with you."

Sailor Moon blushed once again; lately she'd been doing much of the sort. " Alright, I don't know exactly how this will work, but yes Mamoru, I'll go out with you."

" Great." He smiled and then quickly kissed her before walking off. " I'll see you here tomorrow… same time?"

Sailor Moon nodded at him as she watched him walk away. She giggled and then quickly de-transformed in a tree, before running home. She didn't know what was happening, or what was to come, but she couldn't have been happier.


	8. Chapter 8

**_AN: AHHH!! Please don't hate me. I haven't updated this in almost a year! In 18 days it would have been a whole year! But I'm back to updating this! I have lots of ideas now and plan to update ASAP. Please keep in mind that I am balancing two stories now, and I do have a life, but I will try and post every couple of days? I'll see... the more reviews I get the more dedicated I become. Enjoy. I think the length- not too short- and then context will make up somewhat for my not updating. All of you who have been waiting for this, thank 'grapesandoats'! She told me to get cracking on this lol. Okay... enjoy!_**

Usagi walked inside the house, bracing herself for her parent's anger. She had after all disobeyed them by going to see Mamoru after school when she had supposed to have gone straight home. Maybe they wouldn't notice? Glancing at her watch she saw that it was almost five thirty, and her school finished promptly at four. She was a good hour and some late. Sighing she closed the door behind her and walked into the living room. Both her parents sat there. As she entered the room, they looked up and gave her a very stern look.

" Usagi! I thought I had made myself perfectly clear! You were to come straight home after school!"

Usagi nodded. " Gomen, Daddy! I really am sorry. It's just that I had important plans and couldn't break them." She looked pleadingly at her parents.

" Usagi," her mother started, getting her attention. " You're grounded for the rest of the month. Please do not disobey us again!" her voice remained soft, but her words said it all.

Usagi's head raced. She had just gotten her first boyfriend and her first second kiss and now this. She was punished for the rest of the month? And it was the beginning on the month too… not the end. She felt tears pouring down her face.

She glared at her parents, the first time she had ever done that. Today was a day of firsts though… she had never disobeyed them before. She had never acted out. She had always been the 'perfect daughter'. But right now, her body raged with anger. They had ruined her joyous high of being in love with news of an even longer grounding.

" I… I…" Usagi tried to say something, anything, but she couldn't think of anything to say.

So, without saying anything, she backed up and went straight out from where she had came. Hurrying outside, she ran down the street, in a blind rage. She was so mad! How could they have ruined her bliss? She was supposed to be still as happy as ever, not running through the streets crying. She briefly looked around and saw that people were staring at her. She quickly hurried into an alleyway and transformed into Sailor Moon.

Running out on the opposite end of the alley, she hurried into the air and jumped her way, building top to building top, to Mamoru's apartment. Within ten minutes she was there. Jumping up unto his balcony, she went to the door and looked inside. She couldn't see anyone, but it was dark and hard to see inside. Maybe he wasn't home yet from their meeting? She shook her head, thinking. From the park, her house was farther than his apartment… and she had had time to go home, stay there for awhile, and then come all the way back to here. Then again, she was a superhero and could run faster, but still, he should be home by now.

Sighing, she reached for the door; maybe he just hadn't seen her jump up. She knocked and waited. Still she saw no signs of movement. She couldn't hear anything. Knocking once again, she rubbed her eyes to make sure it didn't look like she had been crying, then again, after transforming into Sailor Moon her glamour must have hidden any traces of tears.

When no one answered the door, she slowly lowered her hand to the handle and checked to see if it would open. Holding the handle, she slowly pushed the sliding door to her right. It opened easily. I guess he doesn't lock it usually, Sailor Moon thought. Then again who would be able to come in that way other than her? Did he leave it open specially for her, she wondered. All thoughts of her parents and her extended punishment fled her mind as she stepped into Mamoru's apartment.

" Hello?" she called softly as she closed the sliding door behind her. No one answered. Squinting to look around the dark room, she looked for a lamp. Finally finding one, she turned it on, light instantly shone through the room.

Sailor Moon quickly decided that she might as well stay until he got home. She didn't have anywhere else to go right now. She was definitely not going home until her parents were asleep and she didn't want to go to any of her friend's houses, they would just reprimand her for doing what she was doing, staying out until her parents went to bed.

Looking around the small apartment, she noticed that there were no pictures on the walls and she wondered why. Walking to the nearest bookshelf, she browsed through them, seeing what her love read in his spare time. Not much to her surprise, they were all old books, ones that she never understood… ones that used fancy and complicated English. Regardless, she picked one out and carefully held it in her hand as she sat down on the couch. She would at least try and read some of it. Besides, if Mamoru walked in and saw her reading one of his books, he would be happy. Opening the thick book, she started to read.

Mamoru quickly closed the water off as he stepped out of the shower. He thought he had heard something. When he heard nothing, he grabbed his towel and dried himself off. His hair dripping, he quickly tied the first one around his waist and took another one to dry his hair.

Thinking about his day, his mind drifted, very much unaware of his surroundings. He remembered the way Sailor Moon had looked when she had first seen him standing there under the tree. She had looked so happy. Then when she had hugged him after having opened his gift. The feel of her soft skin as he put on her necklace, the sweet smell he'd gotten a whiff of as he stood so close to her. The electricity that had shot through them when they had shared their second kiss. Then finally, the bliss that had come over him, when she had said that she would go out with him.

He wanted to see her again. But he couldn't. He had no idea who she was when she wasn't Sailor Moon. He figured that she must have a secret identity, as did he when he wasn't needed as Tuxedo Kamen. Sighing, he tousled his hair and then, smiling, opened the door of the bathroom.

Sailor Moon looked up shocked as she heard a door creak open. Looking, she found it wasn't the front door, but rather the one to the bathroom. She stood up and slowly walked towards the door. Had Mamoru been here the whole time? He hadn't heard her knocking? He hadn't heard her call out?

As she stepped forward, she gasped loudly at what she saw. Mamoru stood just steps away from her, in nothing but a white towel. Sailor Moon looked up at him, to see his face scarlet red as soon was hers. Neither moved, somehow both of them seemed to not know what to do. They both seemed frozen in place. Sailor Moon's face burned with embarrassment, she should have called. But then again, did superheroes call? That didn't seem very superhero-like.

" I… I…" Sailor Moon stuttered as she stared into his eyes. Blushing even more, she looked down trying to break eye contact with him. That was her big mistake. Her eyes looked down and she couldn't help but scare. His chest and arms were so firm so muscular, he looked so damn hot. Without a shirt on, she saw every muscle, every perfect muscle.

" Mamoru," she said dazed, before she stepped forward, not thinking, just doing.

**_AN: Interested again?! Hope so... review and tell me if you want more fluffy steaminess._**


	9. Chapter 9

**_AN: How's that for fast updating? Hope you enjoy. Please review._**

Mamoru stepped out of the shower and opened the door. Stepping farther into his apartment, he realized that the lights were on. That's weird, he said to himself. He hadn't remembered turning on the lights. Shaking his head, he walked towards the living room. But what he saw made him stop in his tracks. It was Sailor Moon.

What was she doing here? They had just seen each other. Had she come to change her mind? Frozen in place, he realized that he was only wearing a towel around his waist. Blushing furiously, he watched her every expression. First it went from shock, to embarrassment, to curiosity and then lastly pleasure. He gulped at that one.

" Mamoru," she called out softly, before stepping forwards.

Mamoru stood there frozen in place as she gently placed her hand around his neck and pulled him forward into a kiss. Her soft lips once again on his, her perfume making his senses tingle. She slowly lowered her hands from around his neck, and unto his chest as she felt all his muscles. Mamoru couldn't help but let out a soft groan. His heart beat faster than ever. Her kisses full of silent yearning and passion. He placed his hands on her hips, unknowingly pulling up her shirt slightly, as he did. The two moved unto the couch, neither thinking, just doing. Mamoru sat down and Sailor Moon quickly sat on his lap, kissing him the whole time.

Mamoru felt in complete bliss, not ever wanting to move from that stop. Yet, it soon became painfully aware to him, that he wore nothing but a towel, and that Sailor Moon, the girl he loved, was gracefully sitting on him. He didn't want their first time to be like this. Just some hormonal drive when she had seen him half-naked. He wanted her to know him before they did it, and clearly she knew much too little about him. He wanted her to know everything about him before the slept together. He wanted her to know about him being Tuxedo Kamen.

Knowing he must be crazy, he slowly pulled away. Sailor Moon stopped kissing him, looking deep in his eyes for answers. He mentally berated himself. He had just rejected Sailor Moon! The girl every guy in Tokyo wanted to sleep with! He looked into her eyes, and gently moved his hands from her waist to her behind her back.

" Sailor Moon," he whispered, softly panting, her eyes still searching his. " I just want our first time to be special. As special as you are."

Sailor Moon blushed crimson as she realized what she had done. Looking down, she found herself on top of Mamoru and her face turned an even deeper shade of red. What had come ever her? She quickly got off him and stood up.

" I… I… oh my gosh," she said completely and utterly humiliated. She covered her face with her gloved hands.

" I'm so so sorry," she whispered as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Mamoru quickly stood up as well, and walked over to her. Taking her into his arms again. He gently rubbed her back as she held unto him tightly. He had embarrassed her by stopping her, he concluded. And now she felt bad. Clearly, she hadn't done this many times before, then again, what had he expected? Sure, she was the super heroine of Tokyo, but she also didn't look like the type of girl to just sleep around. She looked scared right now as she cried softly on his shoulder.

" Hey… hey…" he said soothingly into her hair. " It's okay. Please don't cry. I can't bare to see you cry."

Sailor Moon pulled back slightly, just enough to stare into his face. " I… I really made a fool of myself didn't I?" she asked softly through sniffles, looking away from his eyes and once again staring at his solid chest.

" No," he said honestly as he brought his hand up to her cheek. " Of course not. Believe me, I wanted to… more than everything. But like I said, I just wanted it to be special."

Sailor Moon blushed again, and quickly covered her face against his chest. " You are so sweet."

Mamoru smiled. Everything had worked out okay. Looking down at his angel, he found her contently snuggling against him. He hugged her softly and then slowly pulled away. Smiling down at her, he gently let go of her.

" I'll be right back," he said as he slowly walked away from her. " I'm just going to get dressed."

Sailor Moon nodded and he turned away and hurried into his bedroom to get decent. Within a few minutes, he came out to find Sailor Moon sitting down on the couch. Walking around to face her, he quietly sat down beside her.

Sailor Moon looked over at him, not knowing if she should move closer to him, or keep her distance. She didn't know what she was doing anymore. It was like she wasn't herself.

Seeing her looking at him so unsure, he gently patted the area closer to him. Her smile brightened tenfold and she quickly moved closer, placing her head on his, now clothed, chest. He placed his arm around her back.

" So… what brought you here in the first place?" he asked gently, wanting to know.

Sailor Moon sighed softly, not moving away from him, not meeting his gaze. " I had a fight with my parents."

" Oh," Mamoru paused wondering what to say. He didn't have parents, and therefore didn't know how to react to this; didn't know how she felt. " What about?"

Sailor Moon took this time to pull away and sit up straight. She quickly processed what she wanted to say, realized that it was safe enough to say without jeopardizing her identity, and then faced him.

" My parents sort of grounded me… and I kinda ignored their request and came to see you anyways today."

As soon as she had said it, she mentally hit herself on the head. Sure, her phrase hadn't given anyway any information on who she was, but it sure had made her look like a baby. She had just informed him that her parents had grounded her… and parents didn't do that if there daughter was in her twenties, the age she figure Mamoru was, did they?

" I mean…" she quickly tried to correct herself. " They said that… but I mean why would I listen? I'm Sailor Moon. I fight youmas and save the world daily."

Sighing, she realized that that hadn't helped all that much. He still probably thought she was young. Would he say something about her age? Would he break up with her when he found out her age? She certainly hoped not. Age didn't matter to her, not when she was feeling happier than she ever had before.

" Do they know?" Mamoru asked, seeming like he hadn't heard about her grounding.

" No…" Sailor Moon's voice trailed. " Nobody does… other than my senshi. Tuxedo Kamen doesn't even know."

" Tuxedo Kamen?" Mamoru's ears perked up at this. He could finally find out what she thought of him as his alter ego.

" How to you feel about him?" he asked slowly. " Are the rumors true?"


	10. Chapter 10

**_AN: We reached 100+ reviews!! I'm so happy! Sorry for not updating yesterday. Here is yesterday's chapter. If I get a lot of reviews... I might post again later today with today's chapter . Enjoy and please review. Let's try for 150 reviews!_**

Sailor Moon blushed at this. She briefly looked away from him. How did she feel about Tuxedo Kamen? She liked him… but she didn't love him… she wasn't in love with him. She guessed she could say that she had a crush on him, that that was the extent of her feelings. And that was only because he had always been so kind to her.

" I… umm… what I mean is… me and Tuxedo Kamen are…" she paused and remembered what he had asked exactly. _How to you feel about him? Are the rumors true?_

" What rumors?" she asked softly, trying to stall for time. She could just pretend she hadn't heard about them.

" Rumors that you two are… involved," he said gently. " I never believed them, but…"

Sailor Moon blushed again. " No. We are not involved," she said turning to face him. Her eyes shone that she was telling the truth.

Mamoru nodded. Of course, he already knew that. Being Tuxedo Kamen, he obviously knew nothing was going on between them. However, he was very curious to know if she had feelings for Tuxedo Kamen. If she told him yes, he would be torn in two different directions. He would feel happy that she liked him in both forms, but he would also have to acknowledge the fact that she was dating him as Mamoru while secretly having a thing for Tuxedo Kamen. If she said yes, it would almost be if she were cheating on him, with himself.

Sighing, Mamoru figured he had to know. " I see. But… but… do you wish that were different? I mean… the guy does save you life on several occasions, no?" Sailor Moon nodded, her eyes held some kind of glow when he mentioned that.

Sailor Moon focused on Mamoru. She could no longer avoid the subject. She might as well be honest. Honesty really was the best policy, right? She just hoped that by saying what she did, she wouldn't sound childish.

" To be honest," she started. " When we first met… there was some sparks between us. I have to admit, I hoped he would pursue me. However, when he didn't, I wrote it off as simply a crush and moved on," pausing, she chose her next words carefully. " I still feel something between us… I see the way he looks at me sometimes, but I would never act upon that, since we are together now and I couldn't be happier. I hold him in the highest regards still… and am so very grateful he is around to help me and the senshi," Sailor Moon concluded, happy with the way she had phrased everything, it had sounded sophisticated, at least to her own ears.

Mamoru couldn't have been happier with her answer. She liked him, in both forms, but told him that she would never act it. Mamoru reached over and once again pulled her unto his chest. She snuggled down, her hair cascading everywhere around them. Joyously celebrating having her in his arms once again, he sighed peacefully.

He turned his head slightly as something caught his eye. It was the clock against the wall. It was a little past eight thirty; didn't she need to be getting home to her family, regardless of how mad she was with them right now? She'd been gone for over three hours surely they would be worried. He looked down at the sleeping beauty before him, and realized that she had fallen asleep.

Laughing softly, he lowered his face and gently kissed her cheek. Gently picking her up in his arms, he got up and walked towards his bedroom. He couldn't wake her up, not just yet anyways. He would let her rest for a while and then he would send her home.

What could a few hours do anyways? If her parents were worried, they could call some of her friends- probably unknowingly one of her senshi- and surely one of them was bound to know where she had gone and would cover for her. Nodding his head at this, he gently lowered her unto his bed. Kissing her once more on her cheek, he silently left her, walking back into the living room, closing the door behind him.

Sailor Moon woke up to the sounds of something beeping, opening her eyes, she realized that she had no idea where she was. Last thing she could remember was falling asleep against Mamoru. Had he brought her to his room so she could rest? Sailor Moon blushed, realizing that she was lying in Mamoru's bed.

Getting up, she continued to hear the beeping noises. Soon, she realized that it was coming from within her invisible pocket on her outfit. Placing her hand in her pocket, that only she could see, she pulled out her pink senshi communicator. Quickly looking around the room, she found the door to be closed. She would be safe to communicate with them, without Mamoru overhearing something, as long as she kept her voice low.

" Moon here," she said the minute she clicked the button, before the person beeping her could call her by her civilian name.

" Sailor Moon?" Venus asked into the phone confused. " You already know where the youma is? I don't see anyone around here." She looked around, Sailor Moon noted through the small window on the live-video-feed phone communicator.

" Where is the youma? And you're there alone AGAIN!? Shesh!"

" But you're transformed? Are you visiting Mamoru?" she asked coyly a smile crossing her face. " Isn't it a little early for that?"

Sailor Moon quickly glanced around the room for a clock. She saw one on the table beside the bed. It read seven thirty. She must have sleep all through the night, but still… why hadn't Mamoru woken her up, so she could go home?

" Venus! The youma, remember?" she said in a rush, avoiding her friend's question.

" Where are you? I'm leaving now…" she said as she stood, communicator in her hand, waiting impatiently.

" Park," Venus stated. " Stupid youmas, they only attack there of course!" she said annoyed.

Sailor Moon nodded and quickly disconnected the call. She searched the small room for a window she could exit without disturbing Mamoru, but found none. Quickly running to the door, she swung it open and hurried into the living room, only to find Mamoru sitting there, book on his lap, asleep. Rushing by him, he suddenly awoke.

" Is everything okay?" he asked concerned, deserting his book, and hurriedly standing.

" It will be. I need to go… there is another youma attack in the park! Stay here, don't you dare come after me, okay?" she said forcefully but sweetly at the same time.

Mamoru nodded. Knowing full well that the moment she left, he would follow her as Tuxedo Kamen. But he agreed… Mamoru wouldn't be going anywhere.

" Okay. Good. We must have fallen asleep last night," she said distractedly, glancing back and forth from the balcony to him.

" Yeah. I'm sorry about that. That is my fault, I should have woken you up, but you looked so adorable sleeping, so content, that I brought you to my bed to rest. I must have fallen asleep soon after that."

Sailor Moon nodded, smiled briefly, and quickly rushed towards him. Giving him a quick kiss, she hurried to the balcony and jumped into the air. Mamoru watched her, waited a few minutes, transformed, and then followed her out the window.


	11. Chapter 11

**_AN: Thanks to all my readers and reviewers out there. Reviews really make my day. So... you know the drill... lots of reviews today and I'll post tonight. :) Simple right? Enjoy. Oh! Please remember to check my profile for my NEW POLL. It's for this story, so please vote if you can._**

Sailor Moon hurried down the streets until she was at the park. She saw, once again, a helpless Venus trying to fight the monster all by herself. Rushing up next to her, she smiled and told her senshi friend that she was there to help. Together, they combined their powers exactly how they had the other day, and Sailor Moon threw her tiara at the monster. However, this time, the youma dodged it, and the tiara hit the ground instead of the monster. Sailor Moon gasped loudly and fell to the floor. Without her tiara, she couldn't fight. Usually, after her tiara hit its opponent, it would fly back to her, but in the off chance it missed, it would lose its power temporarily and wouldn't fly back. She needed to find it and only then would she be able to attack again.

" Distract it," Sailor Moon mumbled to Venus.

" Right!" Venus said and hurried to the monster's left and Sailor Moon took the right.

Much to her dismay, the monster couldn't care less about Venus, and went straight towards Sailor Moon. When she realized this, it was too late, the youma had already spewed venom out and it was flying towards her. Trying to dodge it, she jumped out of the way and landed harshly on the floor. She heard a loud crack as unbearable pain surged through her right leg. She let out a deafening cry as she tried to move her leg. The pain was so much she felt her vision blurring.

" Moon!" Venus screamed as she ran up to her leader, but it was too late. Although she had avoided the venom, her leader had fallen harshly on her right leg. It might even be broken. Kneeling beside her fallen leader, her mind drifted from the youma attacking them, and concentrated on her best friend.

" Are you okay?" Venus asked quickly, when she got to answer she tried again. " Can you hear me?" Still no response came. She turned around only to find another spray of venom coming towards them.

Tuxedo Kamen came on the battle scene to see a huge spray of venom inches away from Sailor Moon. He mentally berated himself for not following her more closely. He had left a good distance between them, so she wouldn't get suspicious. But none of that mattered now, he moved towards the woman he loved as fast as he could, but couldn't make in time.

He watched in horror as he saw her see the venom and then jump into the air to dodge it. He gasped when he heard the loud crack of her ankle and then the painful scream she uttered when she tried to move it.

Having seen this Venus, who was much closer to her than he was, hurried over to her fallen leader and tried to help her. Tuxedo Kamen cursed as he saw the monster waste no time in trying to destroy the two of them. Her back towards the youma, Venus, didn't see the venom flying towards her.

Tuxedo Kamen jumped out of the tree and ran towards the two. Seeing that the venom was going to hit them, he jumped in front to protect them. Using his cane, he twirled it around, sending the venom flying the other way. Venus looked up at him and sighed loudly. Standing up immediately, rage filled her body. Turning to face the youma, she felt new battle words appear in her mind.

" Venus Crescent Beam Shower!" she yelled as she watched her new attack take place. The attack hit the monster full on this time and it fell to the floor, quickly turning into dust.

" Nice job, Venus," Tuxedo Kamen stated and then turned to look at Sailor Moon. She lay there oblivious to her surroundings, her eyes closed. Tuxedo Kamen dropped to the floor and gently held her head in his gloved hand.

" Will she be okay?" Venus asked, now on the floor next to him, crying softly.

Tuxedo Kamen didn't even turn to look at her, his mind racing with fear. He hadn't been able to protect her. He hadn't been able to save her from all this pain. No, he mentally shook his head, right now he couldn't afford self-pity, he needed to help her before it was too late. He needed to see how serious things were, if she was hurt anywhere else.

He gently pressed his fingers up against her neck and checked her pulse. It was normal, thank goodness. His gaze shifted from her face her to leg that she was lying on, the one she had crushed upon.

" She's breathing… her pulse is normal. But we need to get her to a warm place. She needs a doctor."

Venus dried her eyes and looked over at him. " She can't see a doctor… not without jeopardizing her secret identity… wait! I know someone who can help."

Tuxedo Kamen looked at her and patiently waited for her to say whomever it was she was talking about. He knew that he could help her, but he was sure Sailor Venus wouldn't let him take off with her.

" Her boyfriend… he's studying to be a doctor I believe. He can be trusted," she quickly said with certainty. Tuxedo Kamen breathed a sigh of relief. Venus trusted him as Mamoru. That was a good sign. He wondered if the rest of her friends felt the same way.

" I see…" he quickly paused as he suddenly realized he was trapped. Venus couldn't carry her all the way across town by herself to get Sailor Moon to his apartment. She would need help, his help, and if he did help then he wouldn't be at his apartment when they arrived. If he left them alone, to get to his apartment before Venus could, then the scouts would never trust him. He needed someone's help… someone to bring Sailor Moon safely to his apartment without jeopardizing his identity. But if push came to shove, he would risk telling Venus who he was to keep Sailor Moon out of harm.

" Venus. Her ankle needs treatment," he said with authority. He gently picked up the unconscious blonde and held her in his arms, favoring her ankle. " Show me the way," he said, regardless to the fact that he knew exactly where they were going. Maybe he could think of an alibi along the way.

" Sailor Moon!" yelled the voices of three girls in unison. He turned and saw Mars, Mercury, and Jupiter running towards them. Venus met them halfway and tears came from her eyes again.

" I tried to fight the youma with her, but her tiara failed and she had to jump into the air to avoid getting sprayed with venom. She fell harshly on her ankle. She needs to see a doctor."

The four girls understood who she meant by that and turned to Tuxedo Kamen. They couldn't afford to let him know who Sailor Moon was dating. No, if they did, Mamoru might be in danger. They didn't know if they could trust Tuxedo Kamen yet.

" We got it from here," said Jupiter, obviously the strongest physically out of the girls. Tuxedo Kamen sighed a breath of relief and gently handed Sailor Moon to her. Nodding silently, he glanced once more at Sailor Moon, and then hurried off to his apartment. He had to get there before they did.

" Venus," Jupiter said taking over. " Go and get Usagi's tiara," she said in a low voice, even though nobody was around.

Venus nodded and ran to where the tiara had fallen. Once back, she placed the tiara on Sailor Moon's forehead. To all their dismay, it slipped off. With a shaking hand, she picked it up again on Sailor Moon's forehead, this time not letting go for a moment.

" Come on, Usagi," they all whispered, holding their breath. They heard a soft groan as her forehead glowed a soft hue before the tiara became attached again. Sighing, the girls hurried towards Mamoru's apartment.


	12. Chapter 12

**_AN: Another chapter by yours truly. Hope you guys are enjoying this fanfic. Please review and tell me what you thought. Also remember the poll... your opinions are important to me!_**

Mamoru hurried out of his bedroom. He had had just enough time to get home and de-transform before there was a knock on his balcony's window. Having known that the senshi would most likely use the balcony, as to avoid people asking too many questions, he had de-transformed in his bedroom.

Walking to the balcony, he feigned a curious look. He very well knew it would be them, but then again, they didn't know that he knew that they were coming. The moment he saw Sailor Moon in Jupiter's arms, he let out a loud gasp. He felt bad having to fake his surprise, but he saw no other way. He had to act surprised… hurt, all over again.

" What happened?" he asked as he hurriedly let them in.

" The youma she was fighting… it sprayed venom and to avoid it she jumped into the air and landed severely on her ankle. We think it might be broken," Venus stated for the second time that day.

Mamoru nodded and pointed to the couch. "Lay her down there," he said with authority as he made his way to the bathroom to get his medical supplies. When he came out, the girls turned to him.

" We knew that you were studying to be a doctor," Jupiter started.

" So we brought her to you," Mars continued.

" We couldn't bring her to a doctor with out giving away her identity," Jupiter added.

" You were the only one we could trust," Venus completed.

" Mamoru," Mercury started. " To my knowledge, she doesn't have a broken ankle… I believe it is just a sprain. However, we wanted a more educated evaluation."

Mamoru nodded a little taken back by the way the girls all thought as one and finished each other's sentences. It was like they were all one brain. They were all so concerned about his angel, about their leader. That made him happy, to know that she had people looking out for her.

He brought his stuff around to the couch and knelt down beside Sailor Moon. She was still resting. Her eyes were still closed. He turned and looked back at the senshi. They were all looking at him, watching his every move. Protective much, he thought.

He turned back to Sailor Moon to find that she was lying on her left side, and therefore her right leg and ankle were in clear view to him. He was about to go right ahead when he realized that he wasn't supposed to know which ankle she fell on. Sighing, he turned around once more.

" I'm assuming you placed her on her left side because her right ankle is the one in question?" he asked calmly.

When the girls nodded, he continued. He quickly and gently kissed Sailor Moon on the cheek, before moving to the end of her body. Looking at the ankle, he found it to look perfectly alright to the human eye.

" Well…" he started. " There is no swelling, which is a good sign. Also the bone looks to be in place. Nothing is sticking out. There isn't much more I can do until she wakes up. But so far, it looks like you were correct Mercury. Just a bad sprain."

The girls sighed in relief and Mamoru turned and faced them. " When she fell… did her ankle make a cracking noise, or was it more of a popping noise?"

The girls all turned and faced Venus. Stepping slightly forward, she shook her head. " I was quite far away… also the youma was making a lot of noise. But to me it sounded more of a cracking noise."

Mamoru nodded. He had heard that too as Tuxedo Kamen. " Very well. She might have a broken ankle, since it made that noise. But the rest looks very positive. She could very well just have a sprain even though it made that noise. When she wakes up, I'll have her try and move it. If she can't…" his voice trailed thinking of what they would have to do.

" Things would get complicated then. She would either have to see another doctor with the proper equipment for a cast, or I would need to obtain that equipment. Lets just hope it's not broken."

The girls all nodded and then looked back at their friend. " What time is it?" Mars asked suddenly, breaking the silence. The three girls looked at their wrists and realized that they were still in their senshi outfits and did not have their watches on.

" It's 8:30," Mamoru said, quickly looking at his watch.

" AHH!!" Mercury yelled. " We're already late! I've never been late in my life!"

The girls glared at Mercury and then burst out laughing when she turned bright red. The girls turned to leave but then turned around.

" Is it okay that we leave her with you?" Venus asked.

" School I imagine. Well yes I'll stay with her. I'm sure your parents would wonder why you didn't attend if you didn't show up. I'll save you the hassle of having to lie to them as to where you had gone for the day. Besides, I wouldn't be able to concentrate on my studies knowing she was here alone," he said looking down at her lovingly.

" Thank you," the girls chorused.

" One thing I'll ask in return though."

" What is it?" Mars asked slightly peeved that he would ask something in return; he was dating the girl after all.

" Last night she sort of came here, after a fight with her parents… she fell asleep and I decided to let her rest some, but then I fell asleep as well. She's been here all night, her folks must be really worried."

Mars' anger soon faded as she realized that Mamoru's favor was only for Sailor Moon's well being. " Okay. We'll contact them and tell them she was staying with one of us."

" Thank you."

" I guess we'll have to figure something out for the time being until her ankle heals… what if it's broken? What will we tell them?" Venus huffed, her head spinning.

" Let's take things one at a time," Mamoru said soothingly. The girls nodded and then hurried out the window for school.


	13. Chapter 13

**_AN: Not much to say. Enjoy and please tell me what you thought._**

Sailor Moon woke up, once again to find herself in Mamoru's bed. Blushing, she turned to her right and saw Mamoru sitting down on the chair beside her. He smiled at her and moved forward. Gently brushing her bangs from her face, he kissed her cheek.

" How are you feeling?" he asked softly.

" I'm fine, I guess… my ankle hurts though. The last thing I remember was fighting a youma and then getting dizzy. How did I get here?"

" Your senshi brought you here. They knew that I was studying to be a doctor and thought I could help."

" Oh. Thank you…" her voice trailed as she stared at him.

" Wait a minute…" Mamoru said nervously, remembering something. " How did they know I was studying to be a doctor? I certainly never told them, or you for that matter!"

Sailor Moon gulped as she saw the panic in his eyes. Her senshi hadn't thought that one completely through. Mamoru had told Usagi one day… well not so much he told her but rather she'd been eavesdropping on his conversation with Motoki… and she must have told her friends. But no, her and her senshi weren't supposed to know.

" I… I…" Sailor Moon honestly didn't know what to say. " I… have my sources…?" she said posing it almost as a question. How many times could she use that line without him getting mad, or figuring something out?

" Usagi again?" he asked slightly annoyed.

Sailor Moon only nodded. " But please don't be mad at her… I… umm asked her and she told me."

Mamoru raised his eyebrows in question, but thankfully didn't question her. " I see…"

The two remained silent for a few minutes before Usagi couldn't take the tension any longer. She removed the covers and sat up. She gently tried to move her ankle off the bed, so she could stand, but stopped when pain surged up her leg. Looking at Mamoru she whimpered softly. Her ankle hurt a lot.

He looked back at her and gave her a concerned look. " Here let me help you."

Mamoru got up and gently picked her up into his arms. Walking out of the bedroom, Sailor Moon stifled a gasp. This felt so familiar. Like when Tuxedo Kamen picked her up and whisked her away from danger. No, she berated herself. That was crazy. There was no way the two could be the same person. Although being his in arms felt the same… that's where the similarities must end, she thought. She was just being foolish, wanting then to be the same person, because she liked both.

Bringing her to the living room, he gently lowered her to the floor right in front of the couch. She clung to him as he did, resting her body weight on him. He looked down at her encouragingly and nodded. Knowing what he was silently asking her to do, she loosened her grip on him and watched as he slowly moved away from her. Just far enough away for her to step forward one step, but close enough to catch her if she fell. Gently moving her ankle, she found herself able to move it; the pain was just really strong. Stepping forwards, she held her breath and then as she lowered her foot to the ground, she exhaled, biting her lip to keep herself from complaining.

" I can move it… it just hurts a lot," she said softly after most of the pain had subsided.

" That's great news," he said as he gently helped her to the couch. " That means it's just a bad sprain."

Sailor Moon nodded. Mamoru quickly got a pillow from the couch and placed it on the floor underneath her sprained ankle to make her more comfortable. Smiling, he quickly found his seat beside her. Taking her hand, he brought it up to his lips and gently kissed it. Sailor Moon blushed.

" Well… it looks like you will be here today… your senshi told me that they would cover for last night."

Sailor Moon nodded. " Don't you have school?" she asked softly searching his eyes for an answer.

" Yes. But I would never be able to concentrate knowing that you where here all alone."

Sailor Moon sighed peacefully. " I'm glad that you decided to stay. It would have been so boring all by myself."

" I agree." After a few minutes, an idea came to Mamoru. " How about we play 20 questions? It will help pass the time and we can get to know each other better."

Sailor Moon smiled lightly. " How about ten each…?"

Mamoru smiled as well. " Okay. Sounds good. I'll start…" he paused thinking of a question. Moments later, he thought of one. " Have you always lived in Tokyo?"

" Yes," Sailor Moon said softly, grateful that he hadn't asked a very personal question.

" My turn…" she continued. " Has it been long since you've been living by yourself?"

The minute she asked the question, she knew that she shouldn't have. Mamoru's carefree face dropped into one that was in deep thought, deep emotion. He simply nodded. Looking at her hands, she didn't know what to say. Obviously it was a delicate subject.

" I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked," she said regretfully. Touching his hand softly.

His face lifted and he faced her straight on. " It's okay. You didn't know," he tried to smile, but it just came out a half smile. It looked fake and strained.

" The truth is… my parents died when I was really little. As soon as I was old enough, I moved away from those foster homes I'd been shifted around in and moved out on my own."

Sailor Moon instantly felt horrible. She'd brought up painful memories. " I'm so sorry to hear that."

" That's okay… it happened so long ago… usually it doesn't even effect me… I mean it hurts but it's not that bad. I'm happy now."

Sailor Moon breathed a sigh of relief when she saw a genuine smile cross his face. Glad that she was there to make him happy, she gently moved herself so that she could lay her head on his shoulder.

" How were you able to pay for your apartment all these years, and schooling. I didn't know you had a job."

" I don't. When my parents died, I inherited a lot of money. They were quite rich, you know."

" Oh."

" You cheated," he laughed lightly. " It was my turn."

" Sorry," Sailor Moon said as she lovingly looked up at him. He gently kissed her on the lips before pulling away.

" Are you and Usagi close? I mean after all she has been telling you stuff about me."

Sailor Moon panicked. How did she answer that? " Umm… yes. We are close. She is a good friend of mine," she paused, quickly trying to think of a question, so she could turn the tables on him. " Are you guys close?" she asked and smiled. Good job, Usagi, good job!


	14. Chapter 14

**_AN: Sorry it took so long to update. That shouldn't happen again. For some reason this chapter got me stuck... writer's block. But now that's over and I'm back. I'll try and update ASAP... but starting college tomorrow... might take a few days to post. I'll try my best!_**

" _Are you and Usagi close? I mean after all she has been telling you stuff about me."_

_Sailor Moon panicked. How did she answer that? " Umm… yes. We are close. She is a good friend of mine," she paused, quickly trying to think of a question, so she could turn the tables on him. " Are you guys close?" she asked and smiled. Good job, Usagi, good job!_

Mamoru stared at her as she straightened herself off of him, turning to face him. Mamoru thought for a moment. How did he feel about that Odango-ed blonde? Wanting to be truthful, but not sure exactly how he felt himself, he made things simple.

" Me and Usagi are barely friends… we fight all the time..."

Sailor Moon nodded. " But…" she encouraged him to go on.

He smiled. " Well… I guess I sort of have always had a crush on her, that's probably why I tease her so much. I've never admitted that to anyone..." he paused, his mind thinking of Usagi. " Not even to myself…" he said softly.

Sailor Moon held back a gasp at all this. Mamoru had a crush on her civilian form? Sailor Moon blushed softly. Things couldn't be better. When she finally told him about being Usagi, they could still date because he had a crush on Usagi as well as Sailor Moon. But still… would he forgive her for lying to him?

Mamoru looked over at Sailor Moon to find her staring at him intensely. He blinked several times and tried to focus on what he had said before he went into his reverie. Right, he remembered, he had said he had a crush on Odango. Great, now she thinks you have feelings for another woman. But don't you, his mind questioned.

" I guess you could say that my feelings for Usagi are the same as yours for Tuxedo Kamen. A crush that I'd never pursue, now that we are happily together."

Sailor Moon nodded. " I see… do you know how she feels about you?"

Mamoru shook his head and shrugged it off. " I'm pretty sure she hates me… but why should I care, I'm with the most perfect woman in all of Tokyo."

Sailor Moon blushed again. " Your turn," she said looking down.

" The first night we met… how did you know my name," he asked seriously. Sailor Moon's head popped up and stared at him.

" I… I… Usagi pointed you out one day… I guess I'm just good at placing faces with names…"

Mamoru frowned. He supposed that was a good answer, but it somehow felt wrong. It made sense, and he couldn't think of another reason why she would know his name… unless they knew each other when she was in her civilian form. But if that was true, she could be anyone. They would have had to only bump into each other once and talked for a while for her to know his name. Or she could even be someone he didn't know, but someone who had heard his name once.

" That still doesn't explain why you would let me kiss you like you did. We didn't know each other then."

" I know…" Sailor Moon started. She wanted so very much to just tell him who she was, but Luna would have a field day. But what if she didn't tell him, but he figured it out on his own? Now that was an idea.

" My… civilian form has had a crush on you since the day we met."

Mamoru turned and stared at her, his eyes burning holes into hers. All this time, Sailor Moon had had a crush on him? She had had the choice to fall for him as Tuxedo Kamen, but she had fallen in love with Mamoru. His heart soared.

" I can't believe it…" he mumbled out loud. " So… are we friends, when you are in your civilian form?"

" Yes," Sailor Moon smiled. Think, Mamoru, think, she mentally encouraged him.

Losing track of how many questions each had asked, both stared into each other's eyes. Mamoru racked his brain for another question he could ask. He knew that he couldn't just ask her point blank who she was… he had to eliminate who she could be.

" Do we go to school together?" he asked softly, bringing her back to reality.

Looking back at him, she shook her head. " You're in college right?"

Mamoru nodded. But wait… if she didn't go to his college, then where did she go? His college was the only one close to them, to his knowledge. Did she live outside of town? No, he thought mentally, even with her superhero speed, she had made it to her house and then back to his the other night way too fast to be living out of town. But what else did that leave? Was she in university? She didn't look old enough did she?

Staring at her, his eyes slowly roamed her body, slowly covering every inch of her. Studying her face, he realized that it was possible, he assumed, that she could be in her first year in university. She could pass for it, he supposed. With her long legs and full lips. He jerked his vision up to her face after realizing that he had been intensely staring at her lips. He blushed as she let out a small laugh, her smile lighting up her face.

" So… you're in university?" he asked, knowing that had to be the answer.

Sailor Moon broke eye contact with him and looked at her gloved hands. Playing with the hem of her skirt, she didn't answer right away. She had told him that they didn't attend the same college, and that was the only one near here… so if she told him that she didn't go to university, what did that leave? He would know she went to high school, and then… well then he would probably change his mind about her. Being there was a huge age difference between them. But he liked Usagi and he knew that she was in high school, right? Sighing, she looked back up at him.

" Not exactly… anyways… ask me another question."

Mamoru gave her a funny look at first, but then quickly shrugged it off. He'd ask another time, he just assumed that she wasn't in school right now, which kind of made sense since she fought evil. But so did he, and he made time for school. It wasn't easy, but he managed.

" Are you blonde in your civilian form?" he blurted out before he could censor it. He mentally slapped himself. Of course she was. That was a stupid question. Unless she wore a wig either now or in her civilian form, that is.

Sailor Moon blushed and brought her hands up to stroke her hair. She smiled as she stroked it protectively. " Yes. Yes I am."

" Sorry," Mamoru said lowering his head. " Dumb question."

Sailor Moon was about to say it was okay, when she felt a familiar tingling sensation. Her body was losing its glamour. She struggled to keep it up, but it was unless. She was going to de-transform in minutes. She had to do something quick. What normally took no effort at all, to keep her glamour up, was now draining all her energy.

" Mamoru!" she said quickly as she lunged at him to cover his eyes, favoring her sprained ankle as much as she could. Placing her hands over his eyes, she sighed in relief.

" Umm… yes?" he asked through a laugh, clearly finding this amusing.

" If you care for me at all… you'll do exactly what I say…"


	15. Chapter 15

**_AN: Hey... sorry for the wait... I've had this chapter done since yesterday afternoon, but fanfiction was semi-down and wouldn't let me log in... anyhow... once again, sorry for the long wait. I'll update ASAP. Enjoy._**

Mamoru felt Sailor Moon's hands quickly cover his face after watching her lunge towards him so suddenly. She had sounded desperate when she'd called out his name. Through a laugh he asked her to explain herself.

" If you care for me at all… you'll do exactly what I say."

Mamoru tensed at this, but just slowly nodded his head. Letting out a faint 'okay', he waited for her to tell him what was going on. Of course he would do what she asked, but what was wrong? She seemed panicked, was everything okay?

" Close your eyes and get up. Walk away from the living room, and don't look back."

" What's wrong?" he asked dread taking over him.

" Please. Just do it."

" Okay," he mumbled as she slowly lowered her hands and he got up, eyes closed. Slowly walking forwards, he stood a few steps away, his back away from her. He paused waiting for her to tell him how far to walk exactly.

" I said out of the living room, but whatever. I need you to bring me a towel… umm… a pair of sunglasses, and… umm… a sweater and pants?"

Sailor Moon blushed crimson at this, but knew that there was no other solution, she couldn't very well move and if she de-transformed, she would be in her school uniform, which Mamoru might recognize as Usagi's. Frowning at herself, she knew that sooner or later she would have to make up her mind about telling him or not. She wanted to, but part of her still feared rejection, regardless of what he had previously said.

Mamoru's head turned slightly towards her, and she yelped. " Please… you really can't open your eyes, okay? Please just do this."

Mamoru turned away his face in defeat and hurried towards his bedroom to find the necessarily items. Finding a pair of sunglasses on his bureau, he searched his drawers for clothes that would fit her. Everything was bound to be huge on her small frame. Finally finding a pair of sweatpants with a drawstring, and a sweater with his college's name on the front, he rushed out of the room and back towards the living room. Remembering to keep his eyes closed, he walked as fast as he could without bumping into something. After careful steps, he soon found the couch and tossed the things unto it.

" I'll go get the towel," he said as he walked into the bathroom. Within seconds, he appeared again beside her, with a towel in his hands. Handing it to her, he lowered his hands until they reached the couch and slowly sat down. Moving around was much harder, he mentally concluded, when you had your eyes closed.

Sailor Moon once blushed again. Now she had to change in front of him? Her faced heated up so badly that she was sure she looked like a tomato. She eyed Mamoru carefully before, once again, begging him to keep his eyes closed. Even though he had no idea why he was doing this, he assured her he would.

Sighing deeply, she let her glamour go, and she felt herself de-transforming. She looked down and saw that she was dressed how Usagi did almost everyday. In her school uniform, accompanied by odangos minus the red jewels. Hurriedly, she took her odangos out and gently shook her hair. Pulling her hair up into a ponytail, and then a bun, she tied the towel around her head, covering all traces of her odangos. There would be no hints there.

Grabbing the clothes she placed them on her lap and she glanced one last time at Mamoru before she pulled off her top. Blushing so hard that her cheeks began to hurt, she hastily pulled on the bulky sweater. She couldn't help but look back at him to see if he was still obeying her demands. He was. He was such a great guy! Sailor Moon paused as she started to daydream about them making-out again. Soon enough though, she was brought back to reality when she remembered that she had the hardest part yet to do.

Lifting her sprained ankle, she leaned forwards and quickly pulled the pants on. Lowering her foot, she winced at how much it still hurt. Pulling up the pants the rest of the way she sighed in relief. Pulling the skirt down, she grabbed it and her shirt and stuffed them under the couch's cushions beside her. Placing her sunglasses on, she looked herself over and silently hoped that her disguise, however lame it was, would do the trick and stop him from realizing who she was.

" Okay," she breathed, exhaling a breath she hadn't been aware she'd been holding.

" You can open your eyes now."

Mamoru opened them and automatically turned his head to face her. His eyes widened as he stared at her, completely bewildered. What was with her? Why had she demanded all that stuff and… what, changed in front of him? He blushed at the thought of this, and couldn't help but let his mind wonder on how she looked. Mentally shaking his head away from those thoughts, he pondered at the question at hand. Why had she done this? Only one answer came to his mind, and he let out a small gasp when it did.

" Are you…" he started, stuttering at the seriousness of it all. " Are you in your civilian form?"

Sailor Moon, or Usagi rather, nodded. " Yes. I sort of de-transformed… it's happened before… actually the night we first kissed… that's why I had had to leave so quickly."

" Oh," his voice trailed as he sighed deeply. He could just reach over and pulled off her sunglasses and towel, for sure he would be able to recognize her then. Why did he have to be such a damn good guy? He knew that his conscious would never allow him to do that. Not to mention that he would most likely ruin his chances with Sailor Moon.

Looking over at her, he didn't know what to say. His mind just lingered on the fact that under that disguise lay the girl he loved, the girl he would always be in love with. There was no going back now, he was committed, and soon enough, he planned on telling her exactly that.


	16. Chapter 16

_**AN:** **This chapter is about 400 extra words. Hope you like this little treat. Next chapter will have more Sailor Moon x Mamoru fluff. PROMISE! Poll still open on profile page, you can still have a vote for this story! Enjoy!**_

Usagi, dressed in her unusual disguise, watched Mamoru. She knew she couldn't stay here any longer; she had to go home. She had to tell her parents that she was okay. She knew that her punishment would be harsh, what for staying out all last night and for skipping school today. Not wanting to leave, she found she had no other choice. She trusted Mamoru, and knew that he was a good guy, but why tempt him with having her right next to him, in her civilian form. One quick move and he could know who she was. Still unsure if she really truly wanted him to know, she decided it was time for her to leave.

" I… I really should be leaving. I have to get home and talk to my parents," she said softly, looking at him through her dark sunglasses.

Mamoru frowned but nodded. " I understand. I'll drive you home. You're in no condition to walk."

Usagi thought about that for a minute and then agreed. " Okay. Thank you. That would be great!"

Mamoru got up from the couch and walked over to in front of her. Gently helping her up, she winced once again as her foot touched the floor with her weight. Leaning to the other side, she looked up at him. It pained her so much. How was she going to get to his car?

" Here," he said gently as he held her against his chest. " I got you."

Gently picking her up, he carried her to the door. Asking her to pick up his car keys on the way out, they walked downstairs and into the parking lot. Once there, he leaned her against the car and quickly opened the passenger door for her. She smiled appreciatively as she watched him go around to the driver's seat.

The two drove in silence, the only noise being when Usagi had to speak up and give him directions to her house. Soon enough, they were in front of her house. Once again, Mamoru went around to her side and helped her out of the car and then up the walkway.

" Will you be okay from here?" he asked concerned.

" Yes. You should go before my dad sees you. He's quite protective of me."

Mamoru leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. " Get better. Come over whenever you like," he said through a smile.

" I will," Usagi promised. " Just as soon as my ankle heals. Thanks for looking after me, and for understanding about my need to keep my secret identity, well… a secret."

Mamoru nodded as he looked hesitantly at the door, as if he were expecting it to open any second and a man with a shotgun come out and run him down the street. An idea popped into his mind and he couldn't help but ask.

" Does Usagi know about your secret identity?" he asked curiously.

Usagi laughed at this and then quickly covered her mouth. " Yes. Yes she does," she corrected herself.

Mamoru, completely shocked at this, nodded and then walked back down the walkway. Getting to his car, he waved, and then quickly got in and drove away. Usagi sighed as she watched his car slowly disappear. Taking a deep breath, Usagi opened the door and walked inside, limping. With every step she had to remind herself not to scream.

" Usagi?!" she heard her father yell from the kitchen. Remembering what she looked like, she quickly grabbed the towel and let her hair fall down her waist. Within seconds of having done this, her father appeared at her side.

" Usagi Tsukino!!" he yelled once again. Looking her once over, his face turned even redder.

" Your friend Minako called and told us that you spent the night with her, but now after looking at you, I hardly believe that! Why are you dressed like that? Who does she know that went to Azabu College?!" he demanded angrily.

Usagi felt caught. Minako and Usagi were best friends, and so their families had become real close. After Minako had come to town alone, her parents had changed their plans and followed her after a few months. Now both their families were friends. Usagi's dad knew very well that no one at Minako's house had gone to that college.

Taking off her sunglasses, she glanced at her father. " I… I… I spent the night at another friends house. Minako called to cover for me."

" Then whose house did you stay at?"

" Mamoru's," Usagi blurted out before she could stop herself. She closed her eyes and mentally berated herself. Why hadn't she told him that she had spent the night at Ami's, or Makoto's? She could have even said Rei's, that still would have been believable, but what had made her tell the truth?

" I knew it! You spent the night at a boy's house! Ikuko! Get in here!" Kenji yelled for his wife. Ikuko hurried into the hallway, caught one glimpse of Usagi, and ran over to her, grabbing her and pulling her into a hug.

" Thank goodness you're alright!" she said as tears rolled down her face.

Kenji looked over at his wife and rolled his eyes. This was not the time for that! " Ikuko. Usagi spent the night at a boy's house!"

Ikuko pulled back from Usagi and looked into her eyes for conformation. " Usagi-chan… is that true?" she asked in a shocked voice.

" Yes Momma. It's true."

" I thought we taught you better than that, Usagi!" her father continued to yell.

Usagi sighed deeply. Her ankle was still killing her. Even though she was leaning against the wall, a portion of her weight was still on her sore ankle. She had to go lye down. Turning her gaze to her father, she decided she better make this short and simple so she could go rest.

" Look. I understand that you're mad. But it wasn't like that, I swear."

" How are we to believe you? You're in his clothes no?"

Realizing how it must look, and finally understanding completely where this was going, she nodded. What was the use in trying to lie now? She was already caught and would get punished in some way, although she didn't know what else they could do. She hadn't listened to them the first time they had grounded her, why would she now? Plus, lying and making up stories drained her, and right now, she felt like she were about to collapse.

" I'm going to bed," she muttered as she tried to walk away. As soon as her ankle touched the ground again with her weight, she let out a small whimper. Placing her hand over her mouth, she turned to see if her parents had heard her. Both of them were staring at her intensely, but when they didn't comment, she continued. Trying not to limp, she found it impossible, so she finally gave up and limped her way to her room. Closing the door, she lay down on her bed, hoping that her parents wouldn't come up and ask her how she sprained her ankle. Knowing they probably would, she hurriedly tried to think up an excuse. Her bedroom door swung open, interrupting her thoughts, and both her parents walked in. Usagi glared at them.

" Ever hear of a thing called privacy?" she asked bitterly.

" Don't take that tone with me, Young Lady!" her father yelled.

" Usagi, Darling," her mother said, trying to act as the caring one. " What happened to your ankle?"

" I sprained it yesterday when I…" Usagi started, but was caught off by her father.

" That lowlife boyfriend of hers probably had something to do with that! Just tell me where he lives and he's history!"

Usagi's eyes popped out as she heard her father's assumptions of Mamoru. " No, Daddy. Mamoru had nothing to do with it. He treats me fine. He's a real gentleman," Usagi said, hoping this would end things, but only to see her father's anger increase.

" So. You _are_ seeing him! He's your boyfriend?"

Usagi groaned, but nodded. " Yes. He is."

" Well. I never! And you said 'it wasn't like that'. Staying out all night at your boyfriend's house and then showing up the next morning in his clothes… I believe I'm accurate in saying: It was completely like that!" and with that he grabbed his wife's arm and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind them.

" We will talk about your skipping school today, later!" he yelled from outside her door and then huffed down the stairs.


	17. Chapter 17

**_AN: Sorry for the long wait you guys. I've been really busy. Hope this chappie makes up for it. I'm having a writer's block on this story, so please be patient. In the mean time, I just started a new story/one-shot so you can check that out, even though its not Sailor Moon... anywho... enjoy!_**

The next two days went by slowly, and Usagi wondered if she'd ever get out of the house. Lucky for her, she had had part of the weekend to heal, and now her ankle was starting to feel better. She could walk on it, with a slight limp still, but it was painful to do so. The next day, she would have to go to school, although she didn't understand how her parents could do that to her. She was still not in the best of conditions.

Sighing, she got out of bed. She didn't care what her parents said anymore. They didn't know what she went through daily with the youmas. _That's because you wont tell them, _a voice whispered in her head. Shaking her head, she slowly moved around and got dressed. Walking down the stairs, she let out a breath and she realized that her parents weren't awake yet. Grabbing her jacket, she hurried out the door.

Walking down the street, she looked at her watch. It was just after eight. She wondered why her parents weren't up yet since they always got up early. She shrugged it off as to they were tried of fighting with her and that they had decided to sleep in, it was the weekend after all. The morning breeze making her shiver, she tightened the jacket around her.

After a few minutes, she found herself at the Arcade, and walked inside. The familiar jingle of the door the only sound coming from inside. The place was almost completely empty. Her eyes wandered throughout the small establishment, and landed on the front stools. Much to her surprise, Mamoru sat there, chatting away with Motoki. Smiling, she hurried over and plopped down on the stool.

" Hi!" she greeted enthusiastically, smiling at Motoki and then at Mamoru. She was so glad to see him. Her parents hadn't stopped harping on for as long as she could remember, at least they hadn't stopped in the past few days.

Mamoru turned as he felt someone sit down beside him. Expecting it to be someone he didn't know, since he'd never really known anyone to come here so early, he was taken off guard when a familiar pair of odangos greeted him. After greeting them, she smiled at him, and when she did, he felt his heart race.

Staring at her, he got lost in studying her features: her slim face, her beautiful golden hair; his eyes drifted down her body, studying every inch of her, every curve. He mentally shook his head, as he forced himself to look away. He was in a committed relationship, with the women he loved, he had no right to look at anyone else that way… but regardless of what his mind was telling him, he couldn't help but face her again.

" Hey," he said softly, once again mesmerized by her features.

Usagi smiled softly before turning her attention to Motoki. " I'll have a milkshake, Motoki."

The owner nodded politely and then went into the kitchen to fix the order, leaving the two of them temporarily alone. Usagi turned back to Mamoru. She wasn't sure what to say exactly. She was dating the guy, but just not as herself. But as she still hadn't made up her mind yet, over telling him the truth or not, she had to censor her words carefully. She was about to speak up, with something polite, but meaningless, when he gently grabbed her arm. Her eyes shot up, and she stared into his midnight blue eyes.

" We need to talk," he said seriously, not letting go.

_Oh my gosh,_ Usagi thought. He must have figured out her secret, but how? She let out a soft gasp as she remembered that she hadn't taken her school uniform out from behind the couch cushion. If he had found it, he would recognize it as hers and would know who she was. She felt herself begin to panic. What did she do?

" About what?" she asked softly, her heart racing, as she searched his eyes for an answer.

" Sailor Moon," he stated plainly.

Usagi gasped. This wasn't the way this was supposed to happen! She was supposed to tell him the truth, or have him at least find out when they were alone together, not in a public place. However, he knew now, and she had to remain strong and not wimp out. She knew she could trust him; she just wasn't sure how he would react to her lying to him.

Motoki reappeared from the kitchen with the shake in his hands. He handed it over, and then walked to the back of the Arcade to clean some tables. Mamoru stared at Usagi, and gently pulled her up, her eyes for a second flashed fear and panic so he decided to lighten the mood.

" Don't worry, it would take long. I just have a few questions. I know the perfect spot where we can talk."

Usagi nodded her head, grabbed her shake with her free hand, and let herself be lead outside. The two walked for a little while, until they reached a huge weeping willow tree. Mamoru slowly dropped her hand and brushed aside the vines, so she could walk inside. The vines provided them with a quiet place to talk, also out of the eyes and ears of people passing by. The two sat down, rather closely to each other.

Usagi took a deep breath and began. " Look, Mamoru, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner, but I was sort of sworn to secrecy. I wanted to tell you, so many times, but like I said, I couldn't. I hope this doesn't change the way you think of me, and I hope that one day, you will be able to forgive me." Usagi let out a soft whimper as tears started down her face.

Mamoru stared at her, wondering what he had said to cause all this. Confused more than ever, he gently reached out and brushed away her tears, his fingers lingering on her soft cheek. His heart racing as she gently nuzzled into his hand.

" Don't cry," he said softly, not daring to remove his hand, staring into her eyes. " It's not a big deal. I mean sure, I would have liked to have known sooner, but I understand, Sailor Moon asked you not to say anything."

Usagi stopped crying as she stared into his eyes, blinking back tears. What had he just said? He referred to Sailor Moon as a separate person from her. So, he didn't know? He didn't know that she was Sailor Moon? And the only reason he had wanted to talk was because he knew that she knew who Sailor Moon's secret identity was? Her cheeks heated up, as she looked down at her his hand on her cheek. If he didn't know that the two were one, then why was his hand there? Why was he trying to comfort her?

" You mean… you still don't know who Sailor Moon is?" she asked quietly, her eyes falling to the ground as she slowly moved her head away from his hand.

" No. She hasn't told me, just yet, but I'm sure she will soon enough."

Usagi's eyes drifted back up, she couldn't remember if she was supposed to know that they were together or not. Had he told her? Separating what he said to her as Sailor Moon and as Usagi wasn't exactly easy. _Oh well_, she thought, she would just have to find out.

" Why would she tell you that exactly?"

" Because she trusts me… anyways… you know who she is… can't you give me a clue?" he begged, looking deep into her eyes.

Usagi sadly shook her head. " I'm sorry, but no… anyways I should be going… I'm late for meeting my friends…" she rushed, as she stood up abruptly.

Mamoru stood as well, catching her as she swayed. " Are you alright?" he asked concerned, holding her in his arms.

She smiled up at him. " Yeah, I must have just gotten up too fast," she lied. The truth was, her ankle was still a little weak, and it had caved on her. Wanting to stay in his arms, but knowing she couldn't as Usagi, she gently pushed away. As she started to leave, she smiled back at him.

" We should do this more often," Usagi said, before leaving him there, staring after her.

Mamoru watched as Usagi walked off. He was about to leave himself, when he noticed that she was limping slightly. Why hadn't he noticed that before? Maybe it was because he had been too deep in thought, but still. Wasn't that a strange coincidence that both Sailor Moon and Usagi had a broken, or sprained ankle?

Shaking it off, he turned the other way and hurried to his apartment. He was having Motoki over later, since they hadn't really had a chance to talk since he got busy dating Sailor Moon, and had to make sure his apartment was clean.

Walking inside, he went straight to the couch for some strange reason, and began to fix the cushions. Just as he was arranging them, his eyes caught on something blue and white. Pulling it out, he gasped softly, knowing who it belonged to.


	18. Chapter 18

**_AN: Sorry for the cliffie. Please don't hate me after the first few lines... you'll see. Could you guys vote on my poll... it's a question I've been meaning to ask... thanks. It will really help my posting. Also... this can either be the last chapter and sequel coming up... or... continue and write 'sequel' here. You're choice. Enjoy!_**

Mamoru stood there, blinking at the object in his hands. His fingers rubbed the material. He'd known the outfit's owner the second he had seen it. It was Usagi's school uniform. It recognized it from all the times she'd bumped into him while running to school, and from the times she had worn it after school in the arcade. His mind was whirling… he didn't know what to think of all this. It didn't make sense. Sailor Moon had de-transformed before his very own closed eyes, and into this outfit; the outfit that belonged to Usagi.

His mind raced with questions, like, why Sailor Moon had been dressed in an outfit just like Usagi's. Did she go to the same school as her? No, she couldn't be still in high school like Usagi. Was it just that she had borrowed it to wear for some strange reason. Girls did that right? His mind filled with every possible question imaginable of why his current girlfriend had been wearing this, leaving out the simple and obvious answer: Sailor Moon was really Usagi. His mind didn't even stop anywhere's near this conclusion. Blinded, he was, to it all.

His fingers dropped the soft material, the outfit falling to the ground, as he hurried to the door. He needed some answers to his questions. Grabbing his keys and jacket he hurried outside into the brisk air. Sped-walking so fast that he was practically jogging, he was at the entrance to the arcade in minutes. Maybe she was meeting her friends here, he certainly hoped so. It was killing him to figure this out.

Walking inside, his eyes frantically looked for her, but she was nowhere to be seen. Hurrying to his best friend, he stopped behind the front counter. His best friend politely greeted him as he starting to make him a cup of coffee. Mamoru quickly stopped him.

" No time for that, Motoki," he paused as he waited for his friend to turn back around to face him.

" What's the matter, Mamoru? You look frantic."

Mamoru rubbed his hand over his face. " That's because I am… you wouldn't happen to know where Usagi went would you?"

Motoki gave him a funny look, but nodded his head. " Actually I do. She said that she was meeting the girls at Rei's place I believe… you know that temple not too far from here."

Mamoru nodded, his face relaxing some. " Thanks Man, I owe you!"

Mamoru quickly walked out of the arcade and down the street until he was in front of the temple. Taking the steps two at a time, he hurried to the front entrance. He knocked crazily at the door, his foot impatiently tapping in rhythm. Within seconds, a clearly pissed off Rei came to the door. Her face changed instantly from her previously pissed off one to a calm and relaxed one. She smiled at him and opened the door further.

" Hi Mamoru," she greeted amiably. Mamoru momentarily acknowledged her before starting to walk down the hall, looking for a certain blonde.

" Usagi!?" he yelled as he began to pace down the hall, checking inside each open room as he went. Soon, a blonde head poked out of a room, followed by the rest of her.

" Yes?" she asked surprised and confused.

By this time, Mamoru was by her side and had gently grabbed her shoulder. He lowered his head until his lips were within inches of her ear, the closeness making Usagi shiver.

" I found something of yours at my apartment… I would like some answers if that is okay with you."

Usagi's eyes bulged as she felt her hands begin to shake. She quickly placed the behind her back to hide them and then nodded. He had found something of hers? When had _she_ been at his apartment? Try never. Sure, Sailor Moon had, but not Usagi. Sighing, she tried to remember what he could have possibly found. Then it hit her, and she felt her legs start to tremble. She had left her school uniform behind his couch cushions the other day when she had been forced to change. But he was only finding it now?

Usagi looked around them, to see four curious girls staring at them. She turned to face Mamoru. " We should go somewhere else to talk," she stated, keeping her voice low.

Mamoru followed her gaze once again to the girls and he nodded. " They don't know?" he whispered.

Usagi gave him a confused look. " Know what?" she whispered back.

" Who Sailor Moon is."

Usagi's confusion turned into a smile. " No, they don't," she lied as she grabbed his hand.

" Lets go."

Mamoru agreed and the two of them left the temple, walking side by side down the street. Neither realizing that they were still holding hands, both too focused on their own thoughts. The gentle sway only a subconscious comfort to them.

Usagi, so into her own world and thoughts, didn't even realize where they were walking until they had reached Mamoru's apartment's lobby. Turning to Mamoru, she blushed. Why was he taking _her _here? This whole double identity thing was really starting to drain her. But still… she was in her wrong form to be here, so that must mean he knew. She gulped as they exited the elevator and stepped into his apartment.

Closing the door behind them, Mamoru went straight for the couch. Usagi followed close behind. She watched in horror as she picked up her school uniform from the floor, his fingers once again caressing the soft material. He turned to face her, and Usagi braced herself for the inevitable question: Are you Sailor Moon?

Mamoru looked at her, his face showing not anger but curiosity. " Why was Sailor Moon wearing your school uniform?"

Usagi let out a long breath of air she hadn't been aware she'd been holding. He didn't know. She was off the hook. There was nothing to be worried about. He didn't know therefore nothing would change between them.

The only problem was that she needed to come up with a reasonable explanation, and quickly. She could always say that Sailor Moon went to the same school as her, but then Mamoru would know that he was dating someone still in high school, while he was in college. She couldn't have that; maybe he would dump her if he knew there was a huge age difference. But still… would he break up with Sailor Moon? She almost laughed at this. Surely he wouldn't. Still, a voice inside her head told her not to push it.

" She must have gone to the same school as me a few years back?" Usagi said as she held her breath, hoping he would buy it. To her relief, Mamoru simply nodded.

Mamoru stared at Usagi, feeling incredibly stupid. Why hadn't he thought of that himself? Why had he gone on a rampage to find her, resulting in bringing her back here? He was about to apologize and offer to drive her home, when something caught his eyes.

Usagi's fingers were just above her chest and she was holding unto to something, something on a necklace. For some reason, he couldn't pull his eyes away from it. He was inexplicably drawn to the black velvet necklace. Her eyes were staring at her feet as she held the necklace, almost as if it were comforting her. Her fingers moved slightly, and Mamoru could see the object. A single red rose.

He gasped. His eyes shot up to hers as his heart began to race. That was the necklace he'd given Sailor Moon. He quickly closed the distance between the two of them, all thoughts fleeing his head. He wasn't upset that she hadn't told him. He wasn't mad that she was still in high school. He wasn't thinking about anything else other than that he had finally found out who the women he loved was.

Pulling her into his arms, he saw her eyes widen as she looked up at him. He placed his hands on her hips and lowered his face to hers. Stopping just inches from her lips, he breathed in a deep voice, " Don't lie to me," and then he captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

**_AN: Last chapter or not? Hate it, love it? Please review!_**


	19. Chapter 19

**_AN: Hey people. Thanks for all the reviews! Talk about major encouragement! I've reached over 200 reviews!! You guys rock! _****_Well here is another chapter, hope you like it. PS: My computer isn't letting me open my writing programs, so I had to write elsewhere without a good spell-check/grammar checker. I apologize for any grammatical errors._**

Usagi sighed deeply as Mamoru pulled apart, wanting the moment, that they had just shared, to last forever. Unfortunately, she knew it couldn't. There was too much they had to talk about. Part of Usagi was worried, since Mamoru had obviously figured out that she was Sailor Moon. But even though she was slightly worried, she somehow knew that everything would be okay. Turning to face him, she smiled.

" Mamoru," she whispered softly against his face. His hands still resting at her hips, their faces just inches apart.

Mamoru placed his head on her forehead and then pulled away. Sitting down on the couch, he patted the area next to him. After Usagi sat down, Mamoru turned and stared at her for a long time before he finally spoke up.

" We have a lot to talk about," he said, stating the obvious.

Usagi nodded. " I'm sorry that I didn't tell you... are you really mad?"

Mamoru sighed but shook his head. " No. I'm not mad, just a little hurt that you didn't think you could tell me even after we had started dating. I mean... I figured you'd tell me when you were ready, but that time never came. I had to figure it out on my own."

Usagi lowered her head, angry with herself for having not told him. " I'm really sorry. I should have told you a long time ago. I wasn't lying when I told you that I was kinda sworn to secrecy. The other scouts and I made a pact not to tell anyone of our identities. Like I told you before, our parents don't even know."

" I understand." Mamoru sighed once again and then reached over and pulled Usagi into his arms.

Holding her tightly, he couldn't help but feel a little guilty himself. Here Usagi was completely sorry over lying to him, when the whole time, he'd been lying to her as well. He was Tuxedo Kamen and she didn't know that. Yet, he didn't feel that right now was the best time for him to tell her his secret. They had some issues they needed to work out. The fact was she hadn't felt comfortable enough with their relationship to tell him, regardless that she was apparently swore to secrecy. He didn't want to tell her his secret, not now with all this in the air. He had to be sure that they were in it for good before he told her everything. Still, he felt guilty about it.

" I'm sorry," Usagi whimpered against his chest, looking up at him, as he felt tears wet his shirt. Mamoru lowered his head, and gently claimed her lips.

" Don't worry about it. I forgive you. I understand that you couldn't tell me. I'm just not sure were this leaves us now? I mean, aren't our friends going to wonder how one day we were practically enemies, and then the next one, totally and completely in love?"

Usagi pulled away and stared at him, her face serious. " You love me?" she asked softly, her eyes wide with emotion.

Mamoru mentally cursed. This was not how this was supposed to go down. It was supposed to be under romantic conditions when he first told her that he loved her. Still... what was out was out right. He couldn't very well deny it. Not without lying and not without breaking her heart.

He smiled and reached for her hands. " Yes. I love you. I have been since the day we kissed. I'll admit, I hardly thought that I'd be telling you this way, or," he paused and laughed lightly, " telling _you _this at all, but here we are."

Usagi looked over at him, and instead of moving forwards, yanked her hands from his and crossed her arms over her chest, a frown on her face. Completely confused at what he'd done wrong, Mamoru stood and tried to reach out to her. He placed his hand on her shoulder, only to have her shrug it off violently.

" So..." she started, a harsh undertone evident. Her eyes throwing silent darts at him. " You aren't really in love with _me, _rather in love with part of me. Nice work!"

She started walking briskly towards the door. She was almost there when she felt his hand on her wrist, she swung around, only to find herself pressed very closely to his body. His eyes shown a whole bunch of emotions that she couldn't read, but she was quite sure that regret wasn't one of them. Looking down at his facial expression, only more clearly confirmed her suspicion. He stood there frowning deeply.

" That's not fair," he stated harshly. " I just found out who you really are. How could I possibly be in love with you as Usagi, when all this time I've been in love with Sailor Moon?"

His heart raced with fear of losing her, but he couldn't help but feel mad. She was actually getting made at him over this? His head pounded. He wasn't in the wrong was he?

Usagi glared at him, tears streaking down her face. What he was staying did make sense. How could he possibly love both sides of her? She sighed knowing that he was right. She had known that from the start, she figured, but just hadn't wanted to dwell upon it, so it had stayed in her subconscious. Still, she had hoped that his response would have been more eloquent in saying that. She had hoped that he would say that he loved her as Sailor Moon and that he could potentially love Usagi. Or that he loved Usagi as a friend. But saying what he did... that hurt. She guessed that the one and true thing she had wanted to hear was that he had been starting to feel guilty for having feelings for both women.

" I got to go," she said as tears blurred her vision. A million thoughts going through her head. " I... I... can't be around you right now. Good bye."

With a quick flick of the wrist, she had detached herself from him and swiftly exited the room. Rushing down the hall, she looked back, hoping that he wasn't following her. She just needed to be alone to sort through all her feelings. She knew that Mamoru was right, she knew that it wasn't his fault, but she was too upset with his response to speak with him. She just needed some alone time. In a few days, she would feel better, and then they could go back to where they had been before. Well not exactly, things were bound to be different, but at least on their way to mending their newly complicated relationship.


	20. Chapter 20

**_AN: Hope you guys all like this chapter. I'm so happy that so many reviews are coming in. Please remember to vote on your writing preference. Thanks!_**

Usagi sat at the arcade, hands around her cold milkshake, not even feeling the cold glass. Her mind was deep in thought; she hadn't been able to think about anything other than Mamoru for the past two days. She had made it a point to avoid him as much as she could, and to her surprise, she hadn't seen him since she walked out of his apartment. She felt bad for what she had done, but she felt hurt inside. How were they going to fix this? Both were right.

The familiar jingle sounded as the front door opened, bringing Usagi back to real life. She slowly lifted her head and stared at the entrance. She gasped. Her luck had run out. There he was, standing at the front door, staring around the arcade until he caught her gaze. He stared for a moment and then processed to walk over to her. He wasn't smiling. No, he didn't look happy. Usagi lowered herself in her seat in a vain attempt to hide herself. Within seconds, Mamoru had reached her booth, and had seated himself across from her.

He stared into her eyes before averting his gaze. " Hey," he said softly, returning his vision to her.

" Hey."

Mamoru reached over to grab her hand, but just before he touched it, she jerked her hand away. A confused Mamoru looked at her for an explanation, only to find her giving him a small smile. She quickly looked to the front of the arcade where Motoki stood cleaning tables. Mamoru understood. She thought it best if no one knew about them yet. Made sense.

" Sorry," he muttered.

Usagi only nodded before returning her focus on her milkshake. Neither knowing what to say, they sat there for a while until Motoki came up to them. Standing beside the booth, he stared at Mamoru, then Usagi, and then back at Mamoru, giving him a weird look. Clearly confused as to why the two where sitting together, especially in the back of the arcade.

" Hey guys… umm anything I can get you?"

Usagi looked up, quickly sipped the rest of her shake and then popped up next to him. " No thanks," she said quickly. " I was just about to go."

She politely excused herself and then started walking towards the door. Mamoru stared after her for a second before rising to his feet. He promptly said goodbye to his best friend and then hurried after her. By now she was out the door. Motoki only shook his head, before going back to work. The two of them were always up to something.

Mamoru shot out the door, looking frantically around for her. He found her walking down the street. He shot forward and within seconds was by her side. He grabbed her wrist, not caring who was watching, and gently turned her around. She looked at him, before sighing deeply.

" We really need to talk," he said as gently as possible.

Usagi nodded. " I know."

Mamoru nodded towards the park. " How about we sit down and discuss this?"

" Okay," Usagi whispered. To her surprise, Mamoru didn't let go of her hand as he led her across the street and to a secluded park bench. They sat down, and only then did Mamoru let go.

Usagi stared at him. " Look. I'm sorry about the other day. I completely understand how you must feel. It wasn't fair of me to get mad, regardless of how hurt I felt."

Mamoru turned and looked at her, seeing that she was staring intensely at him. He smiled lightly, letting her know that she was forgiven, then his face turned to a serious one. He gently reached out and touched her face.

" You know that hurting you was never my intent. I just need a little time to get used to all this."

Usagi nodded, a smile on her face. " Does that mean that everything is okay?"

Mamoru laughed. " Yes."

Usagi grinned, her gaze falling to his lips. When she looked up again, she saw him smiling at her, amused. She blushed and then turned away. Things were more complicated now, she chided herself, and she couldn't just expect him to kiss her… well at least not as Usagi, right? She sighed; her love life had taken a really confusing turn.

Thoughts of all this fled her mind as felt his hand on her jaw, gently turning her face to his. He gently rubbed his fingers over her lips, before closing the distance between them, and kissing her softly on the lips. Usagi melted in his embrace; feeling like it was the first time they kissed all over again. When they parted, Usagi smiled up at him.

" I'm glad that we're not fighting anymore," Usagi said inches from his face.

Mamoru smiled before pulling her back into his arms and kissing her senseless. His hands holding her gently around her face, hers against his solid chest. Completely blissful, Usagi never wanted to move from this spot again. Just then, as if just to spite her, her communicator rang. Reluctantly, she pulled apart. She smiled at him and then placed a finger over his lips to stop him from kissing her again.

" I really need to get that."

He nodded understandingly, smiling the whole time. Usagi reached into her purse and pulled out the small pager-like phone. Looking around them, she found that no one was near them, and clicked the on button.

" Moon here," she said quietly, just in case someone was lurking nearby.

" Usagi!" cried a desperate looking Sailor Venus. " There is trouble at the mall, we need you ten minutes ago!"

Usagi sighed. " 'kay V. Be there in five minutes, I'm at the park."

She quickly closed the call and dropped the object in her purse. Rising to her feet, she turned and started at Mamoru, an apologetic look on her face.

" I'm sorry, but there is trouble and I got to go…"

Mamoru stood and nodded. If there were trouble, he would have to go as well, although he couldn't tell her this of course. He nodded. She was about to go, when he caught her wrist and pulled her once again into a short but powerful kiss.

" Be safe," he whispered against her lips. Usagi agreed and then hurried off in the direction of the mall.


	21. Chapter 21

**_AN: Hey everyone, I'm back. Sorry I've kept you waiting so long for this story. Two months and plus, yikes! I was having a major writing block... still am slightly. Hopefully it has passed and I'll be able to update quickly again. If anyone has any ideas, please feel free to PM me, or write them in a review. Hope you like this chapter, sorry it's short, but short is better than nothing! lol._**

**_If anyone is interested I've writing a new Sailor Moon fanfic. PM me for details._**

Usagi hurried off towards the mall, and Mamoru quickly ran after her, keeping himself a distance behind her. He still felt horrible that he was lying to her about being Tuxedo Kamen. Well not lying to her but leaving out the truth rather. Still, he needed to be sure that they would last before he did. But that didn't mean that he wouldn't still protect her with his life. He watched from a distance as she ran into an alleyway to transform. Seconds later she was running out of it as Sailor Moon. After she was ahead, he quickly did the same thing before running to her at the mall.

When he got there the first floor of the mall was covered with bodies lying on the floor with their energy drained out. He saw Sailor Moon and the rest of the senshi battling the fowl looking youma. Watching from afar like he always did, he saw Sailor Moon lunge to avoid a spray of venom, only to have her back to yet another attack. Hurrying forwards, he quickly stood in front of her and shielded her with his cape, then flung the venom back to the monster with his cane. It cried out in pain as Tuxedo Kamen stepped aside so that Sailor Moon could finish it off. She stood, gave him a small smile and then threw her tiara towards the monster. It quickly hit and the monster disappeared. Sailor Moon nodded towards him and then hurried over to her other senshi. Maybe if she hurried she could make it back to Mamoru before he left.

" Sorry Girls," Tuxedo Kamen heard Sailor Moon say. " I got to go… I was in the middle of something," she concluded a huge grin on her face. They nodded and then Sailor Moon was off again. Understanding where she was going, Tuxedo Kamen quickly ran out of the building and into a tree so that he could make it there before she did. Luckily for Mamoru, he made it there only seconds before she did.

Usagi hurried down the street. She wanted to get there before Mamoru left. She had decided the other day that they needed to keep their relationship a secret for a while, until they had built a strong friendship, otherwise their friends might get suspicious. Usagi smiled from afar as she saw his green jacket. Boy did she hate that jacket, but yet, it somehow felt right. Slowing her pace, she quietly walked up from behind him and placed her hands over his face.

" Guess who," she said through a soft giggle. He gently moved away her hand and kissed it. Blushing, Usagi hurried around the bench and took her place beside him.

" Hi again," she said softly, staring into his eyes. Mamoru moved closer, stopping just inches from her lips.

" Hi," he responded against her lips before kissing her.

Pulling away after a quick kiss, Usagi momentarily looked around. " We really should be careful you know."

Mamoru gave her a blank look. Usagi sighed softly. " I think it would be better if our friends didn't know about us yet. I mean after all Motoki knows that you're dating Sailor Moon, right? We wouldn't want him thinking your cheating on me with me," she said laughing.

Mamoru nodded, a smile on his face. " Okay. So we act as only friends in front of our friends so that they don't get suspicious?"

" Exactly," Usagi said as she quickly bent down to kiss him quickly on the cheek before pulling him up.

Mamoru smiled and took her hand. That was okay right? Friends held hands. He looked at their entwined hands and then at her face. When she only smiled lovingly, he didn't move them apart. Smiling, his gaze captured her face once again.

" How about we go get something to eat, hmm? I'm starved."

A huge smile playing on her face, Usagi nodded. " That's a great idea!"

With that, she started quickly walking as he trailed some-what behind her. He laughed, and then quickly picked up his pace, so that he stood beside her. The two walked the whole way there, hands joined, neither caring what others thought. Friends did do that, so it was okay.

They arrived at the arcade and quickly walked inside to their front stool seats. Motoki, as soon as he saw them frowned, confusing both Mamoru and Usagi. Regardless, they walked over and sat down.

" What's up, Man?" Mamoru asked his best friend.

" You guys haven't seen the paper this morning?" he asked quietly.

Both shook their head. Motoki sighed deeply at this and then disappeared behind the counter. Suddenly rising, he sighed once more, now holding the newspaper. Mamoru extended his hand, ready to see whatever disturbing thing was in the paper, but Motoki didn't relinquish the paper.

" You aren't going to like this."

Mamoru huffed, slightly annoyed. Why had his best friend brought it up then if he hadn't planned on showing him? He quickly grabbed the paper and looked over the front page. He gasped. Seconds following Usagi gasped as well. The paper which was placed between them, made it also accessible to her. On the front page, blown up to cover the whole cover, was a picture of Mamoru and Sailor Moon kissing in the park. With the caption " Love In The Air."


	22. Chapter 22

**_AN: Hey. Here is another update. Much faster this time right? Hope you guys are enjoying it... for some reason my hits were way low and I began to have doubts. Its probably just the holidays and all but still... please let me know what you think._**

**_Check out my new poll... its on my new Sailor Moon fanfic._**

Mamoru and Usagi stared at the paper. Neither saying anything. What were they going to do? Now it was pretty official that the two of them were involved. Him and Sailor Moon, that is. How were he and she supposed to be more than friends when everyone knew he was dating a superhero? Just who would break up with a hot and famous hero? Not anyone she knew.

Usagi looked up and saw Motoki staring at both of them. Normally, this would be the perfect cue to tease him, or make a comment, something to start the playful banter they always shared. Sighing, she knew she had to act the part. She wouldn't have changed over night unless something was up. So to avoid Motoki thinking anything suspicious, she dove in.

" So you weren't kidding when you said you were dating Sailor Moon?" she laughed uncomfortably. " What are you? Some charity case?"

Mamoru looked over at her, stared for a second in shock, before lowering his head back to the newspaper trying to conceal his hurt, but not before Usagi saw it. She felt horrible. That had clearly hurt him. But what was she supposed to do? That's what the old Usagi would have said, anything to start a fight. Yet had she maybe gone a little too far this time? He obviously knew she was just keeping up pretenses, right? He knew that deep down she was in love with him, right? He knew that she would never have truly considered him, in any way, to be a charity case. He knew that she would never really use someone like that. He must, right? Still, her heart ached, seeing that sad and hurt face. Wanting nothing more than to pull him into her arms and kiss away his pain, she knew she couldn't, so she turned and looked at Motoki. He was busy wiping down the counter, oblivious to anything out of the ordinary.

Usagi looked at Mamoru, catching his gaze and silently pleaded with him to forgive her. Shifting her gaze to Motoki to show that she was merely trying to not get them caught. If they did, there would be a whole lot of explaining to do. Mamoru sighed and then nodded slightly, telling her that he understood.

Not knowing what to say, Mamoru asked Motoki for a cup of coffee and waited for Usagi to order as well. Motoki still hanging around, Mamoru felt that he should add something in his defense. After Usagi ordered, Mamoru turned and stared at her honestly, his face serious.

" It's not a charity case. We are truly in a committed relationship."

Usagi blushed and lowered her face. Her eyes were bright and shining, Mamoru could tell this. He smiled as well. He didn't know how he'd ever gotten so lucky. He was dating Sailor Moon, his long time crush, and now he finally knew who she was. Although he was still shocked that it was Usagi, he couldn't help but feel like things were working out. Usagi was a great girl once he stopped fighting with her and actually paid attention. He was lucky to know both sides of her.

Motoki looked over at his friend and gave him a worried look. " You really think its going to last? I mean she is a hero after all… the media is bound to tear you two apart."

Motoki busied himself with something behind the counter. Out of vision, but still close enough so that they could talk. Mamoru turned his gaze to Usagi and gave her a tender look, his eyes never leaving her face.

" There isn't enough media in the world to break us up."

Usagi let out a small squeal and lunged forwards and into his surprised arms. She smiled up at him and lifted her head slightly for a kiss. Mamoru paused only momentarily, slightly stunned by her reaction and then lowered his head to kiss her quickly before Motoki rose from whatever he was doing behind the counter. The kiss lasting only seconds, but full of passion and love.

The two quickly pulled apart, Usagi still leaning from her stool into his arms. He smiled down at her and then shifted his vision to Motoki giving her a desperate look to stop fooling around in front of his best friend. After all it had been her choice to act as just friends around their friends. It made sense. He smiled at her, his heart racing. Part of the reason his heart was beating so fast was due to the secrecy of it all. He had to admit, something about sneaking around made things… more interesting. A goofy look came across his face as he realized the other reason his heart was practically leaping out of his chest. He was very well falling in love with the woman beside him. He had loved her as Sailor Moon, and now knowing that she was Usagi, and how they'd shared with each other and gotten to know each other better, he knew that he could very well stay with her for the rest of his life.

" I hope you're right," Motoki said behind the counter, bring the two out of their reverie, and then quickly rose to find Usagi in Mamoru's arms. He stared at them for a second completely confused and lost. All logic fled his mind as he saw the two rivals in each other's arms. His arms slowly crossed over his chest as he waited for some sort of explanation. Mamoru and Usagi quickly pulled apart and looked over at him with guilty looks on their faces. Mamoru smiled weakly at his best friend, him too at a lost for words. They'd been caught, so much for Usagi's plan.

Usagi coughed softly. " I was reaching for the napkins over there…" she pointed to the spot on the other side of Mamoru. "… And then I sort of fell off my stool and on top him," Usagi finished, blushing as she realized what she'd just said. Being on top of him. Usagi knew her cheeks must have been scarlet.

Mamoru looked over at her, completely taken by surprise at her quick cover. That girl continued to surprise him. She was quick on her toes. She was no longer the girl he thought she used to be. She not only fought monsters daily and risked her life on said encounters, but she was also smart, even though she herself didn't think so. She was kind and a good friend.

Motoki broke away from his hazed look and nodded seemingly convinced. He laughed lightly as he realized that was indeed something Usagi would do. He brought their orders and then went to the back of the arcade to clean the back booths. Usagi smiled at Mamoru as she sipped her milkshake.

" I'm glad we are finally alone again," she whispered.

" Me too," Mamoru said softly and leaned over for a kiss. Their lips were just inches apart when they heard the arcade door chime and then loud thuds of people walking towards them. They moved a few inches backwards their faces still within close proximity and looked behind them to find four very angry girls surrounding them. Usagi sighed softly and then pulled completely apart.

" Girl!" Minako started, clearly upset. " You have a lot of explaining to do!"

Usagi smiled at Mamoru and then quickly gulped down the rest of her shake. Standing up she nodded towards the girls before moving towards Mamoru and giving him a quick peck on the lips. Pulling away she gave him a heart-stopping smile and then quickly left the arcade with her four friends.


	23. Chapter 23

**_AN: Here is another chapter. Sorry for the wait. There will not be such a wait between the last 2-3 chapters. Hope you all like this chapter and its more fluffy-ness. Check out my new fanfic, it will be great. The next couple of chapters are already done, so it shouldn't interfere with this. Please review and tell me what you think._**

Mamoru sat there stunned as Usagi kissed him in front of her friends and then quickly jumped up. He watched in shock as she ran off with her four friends. He had been surprised that she had kissed him in front of them, considering the fact that she had wanted to keep their relationship a secret. Sighing, he quickly pulled out his wallet, dropped a few bills down and then hurried after Usagi. He saw the girls just before they passed the corner, and decided to follow them.

Usagi and the girls entered the temple, as Mamoru walked in slowly behind. As they entered a small room, and Rei closed the door, Mamoru crept out slowly from the wall he was hiding around. Silently, walking over to the door, he placed his ear against the door; he could faintly hear what they were saying.

" Usagi-chan!" Minako said. " How could you not tell us that Mamoru knew you were Sailor Moon? That's big news. Did you tell him? Or did he find out?"

Before Usagi could say anything, Ami jumped in. " Your picture is in the paper. Now all of Tokyo knows that Sailor Moon is dating a civilian. How could you be so careless?" she demanded harshly.

" So you guys are serious?" Makoto asked softly, trying to ease Ami's words.

" Geez Odango," Rei commented. " If Mamoru knows about your secret, he'll probably find out ours soon too!"

Usagi sighed deeply and Mamoru cringed. His poor Angel was in there getting the third degree. Should he go in? What could he do? The girls needed to talk this out, and they were clearly mad.

" Calm down everyone," he heard a mysterious voice say. Peeking through the small crack, he found it to be a small purple cat talking. He gasped loudly and then quickly proceeded to falling on his butt. Within seconds the door opened and out walked four pissed off girls and one silent, wide-eyed one. Mamoru scooted backwards.

" What are you doing here?" all five girls asked in unison.

Mamoru quickly jumped up and made his way to Usagi. Pulling her into his arms, he held her tight. " If you girls are mad at something we did, then we both deserve to hear it. I'm not leaving Usagi to bear this alone."

Huffing the four girls marched inside to give the couple a minute alone. Usagi looked up at him, with big eyes. She smiled happily and then lifted herself on her tippy-toes to kiss him. After a short but sweet kiss, Mamoru pulled apart.

" I'm here for you Usagi, and I want you to know that I'm glad you turned out to be Sailor Moon, I'm glad that I finally found out, and that now I can do this in public."

He gently pressed his hands on her back and then tilted her backwards, quickly leaning forwards and kissing her soundly on the lips. Usagi lay there in his arms, completely and utterly in bliss, he slowly pulled her up, his lips never leaving hers. Once she was up, his hands gently rose to her hair, as they deepened the kiss. Both in a blissful state, neither heard the "ahem" coughed at them. It was only when Mamoru felt someone tapping roughly against his shoulder that he pulled slightly away.

" Yes?" he asked before closing the distance between him and Usagi again, as he gently kissed her.

" We were trying to talk to Usagi-chan!" Rei said upset again.

Minako came out, following Rei and saw the two kissing. " Aww…" she said in a wondered voice.

Ami and Makoto quickly came out as well, and when Ami saw them kissing, looked away, her cheeks turning red.

" Get a room," she said as she walked back into the room, clearly embarrassed.

" Maybe we will," Mamoru pulled apart just long enough to utter his sentiments, before returning to his kiss. Usagi, hearing this, blushed deeply, into the kiss.

Minako laughed softly and then turned with Makoto as they gave up and followed Ami into the room. Rei huffed loudly and then forcefully yanked Mamoru away from Usagi. Albeit he didn't move that far back, it was still enough to get their attention.

" Inside. Now!" she barked.

Mamoru looked over at Usagi with a dazed look on his face. No doubt in his mind now that he loved the girl before him. Completely and entirely, with no margin for error this time. He was no longer feeling that he could possibly love her, or even that he was almost sure he did, but one hundred and plus percent totally in love with her, in both forms.

Mamoru tried to cover his grin. He knew now that he could tell Usagi everything. He would… soon enough. He just had to think of the perfect way. Knowing that he could, but doubting how she would take the news were two entirely different things. Maybe if he were to ask her how she felt as Tuxedo Kamen, he would get some answers.

Placing his arms around her shoulders, he gently kissed her nose and then pulled her carefully into the room. The four girls sat at different locations in the small room. Mostly on throw cushions. Mamoru and Usagi quickly sat somewhere in the middle. Once on the ground, Mamoru gently positioned himself so that Usagi could sit between his legs and lean herself unto his chest. Placing his arms around her waist and his head on hers. While the girls thought this was a rather intimate PDA, no one said anything.

Usagi smiled at them happily before starting. " To start with, I want you girls to know that I am extremely happy with the way things are and will not be changing anything just because of what you guys think. With that said… I didn't tell you that Mamo-chan knew about my secret because I knew you guys would panic. It's not a big deal really. I trust him completely, and so should you. To answer your question more completely Mina, Mamoru found out by himself."

The girls stared at the couple for a few minutes before Ami spoke up. " I'm sorry Usagi-chan, what I said before was really harsh. I know you didn't mean to get caught in public. It's an honest mistake really. I guess I just was a little jealous."

Rei nodded at this. " Same with me, Usagi. Gomen."

Usagi nodded. " It's okay you guys. You were just being protective," she sighed deeply before continuing what she knew would get them mad again.

" Mamo-chan knows my secret… and yours too," she said softly and waited for the rage to spread through her senshi.

" He knows?" they all cried in unison again.

Mamoru couldn't help but laugh at this. Did they always do that? It was his turn now to talk, to assure them of his feelings for their leader. Slowly moving one hand from her waist he gently rubbed Usagi's shoulder, deciding to speak up.

" I want you girls to know that I would never reveal Usagi's secret identity to anyone, and that I would also never do anything to jeopardize her safety. I would never tell anyone of your secret identities either. I hope you can trust me, one day, as Usagi trusts me."

With that, Mamoru stood up, pulled Usagi up, and the two of them walked out of the temple. Mamoru knew what he had to do. He would talk to Sailor Moon the next time he saw her, as Tuxedo Kamen, and find out her feelings towards Tuxedo Kamen. She had told him before that she had had a crush on Tuxedo Kamen, but would that be enough to cover the lie he'd been carrying for days now since he found out Sailor Moon's civilian form. She'd lied, yes, but she'd been sorry after he'd found out, and then instead of telling her his secret right then and there, to ease her tortured heart, he lead her to believe that he had no such secret. He'd forgiven her, but would she, him?

**_AN: Would you all like another steamy chapter? I have a great idea so write in your review, steamy or not? Seems a nice way to end a fanfic._**


End file.
